Legend of Yaya: Children of Elemental
by Leila Zen
Summary: Children of Elemental. Dengan bantuan kekuatan milik merekalah yang bisa melindungi Negeri ini dari kekuatan kegelapan. Cerita terinspirasi dari Legend of Zelda, Multi-chap fic, Warning inside! DLDR! Mind to RnR? :3 [PENDING]
1. Part 1: Malaya Sword

**Legend of Yaya: Children of Elemental**

 **Chapter 1: Malaya Sword**

.

.

Jaman dahulu, sebuah kekuatan kegelapan menutupi seluruh pelosok Pulau Rintis. Kekuatan kegelapan itu membawa malapetaka tentunya. Monster-monster muncul, dan mereka menghancurkan negeri ini. Namun disamping hadirnya kekuatan kegelapan, hadir pula kekuatan cahaya yang dapat memusnahkan kekuatan mengerikan itu. Malaya, seorang pemuda dengan pedangnya, adalah kekuatan cahaya yang memusnahkan kekuatan kegelapan itu.

Pedang yang Ia bawa, Malaya Sword, bukan sebuah pedang biasa. Lima anak pemegang kuasa Elemen, atau yang biasa disebut Children of Elemental, telah menaruh kekuatan elemen mereka di pedang milik Malaya.

Elemen tanah, Elemen api, Elemen air, Elemen angin, dan Elemen petir.

Dengan bantuan kekuatan lima elemen itulah Malaya bisa menusnahkan kekuatan kegelapan.

Namun kenyataannya, kekuatan kegelapan tidak musnah. Melainkan hinggap di jiwa seseorang dari masa lalu. Menunggu masa dimana kekuatan ini dapat bangkit kembali. Tak ada yang tau siapa dan dimana seseorang yang telah dihinggapi oleh kekuatan kegelapan itu.

Yang jelas, Malaya dan pedangnya telah menyelamatkan negeri ini dari kegelapan. Dengan bantuan para Children of Elemental yang sudah meminjamkan kekuatan elemen mereka tentunya. Semenjak saat itulah, Ia mendapat julukan 'Hero of Rintis Island'.

Waktu terus berlalu, sebagai makhluk yang tidak abadi, tentu saja ada saatnya Malaya pergi. Para penduduk, terutama pimpinan kerajaan Pulau Rintis merasa sangat kehilangan sesosok pahlawan besar yang telah menyelamatkan negeri mereka. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya melindungi pedang milik Malaya hingga saat ini.

Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, Siapa yang akan menjadi penerus Malaya? Siapa yang akan menjadi penerus Hero of Rintis Island? Bukankah kekuatan gelap itu akan kembali mengancam Pulau Rintis suatu saat?

Jawabannya adalah, siapapun yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari pedang Malaya, dialah yang akan menjadi penerus Malaya.

Hingga saat ini pun, belum ada yang tau siapa yang bisa menjadi penerus Malaya, sang Penyelamat Pulau Rintis.

Kerajaan punya pedang yang mampu melindungi negeri ini, tapi siapa yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan pedang itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy..! Boboiboy..! Ayo bangun!"

"Nnng.. Lima menit lagi lah, Tok..."

"Ihihihi..! Aku Yaya lah! Bukan Tok Aba!"

"Ya.. Ya..? Ah! Ya.. Yang Mulia!"

Sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa yang membangunkannya adalah Putri Yaya, Boboiboy langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berlutut dihadapannya. Tak peduli meski kesadarannya belum terkumpul semuanya.

"..S-Suatu kehormatan.. Bisa menerima kehadiranmu di kamar tidur kecilku ini..."

"Hihihi...!" Melihat penampilan Boboiboy dengan rambut yang berantakan dan.. cairan yang mengering di ujung mulutnya.. (kalian tau maksudku, kan?), Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Boboiboy! Kau terlihat lucu!.. Hihihi!..."

Merasa malu, Boboiboy langsung menyisir rambut berantakannya dengan jemari tangannya. Konyolnya Ia berpenampilan begini dihadapan seorang putri dari Kerajaan Pulau Rintis ini.

"Hei, Ayo berdiri Boboiboy. Jangan berlutut begini."

Mematuhi perintah sang putri, Boboiboy pun berdiri. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera merapikan piyamanya.

"Jadi, apa yang anda lakukan disini, yang mulia?"

"Boboiboy! Harus kukatakan berapa kali sih?! Jangan bicara formal begitu! Santai saja! Kau ini kan temanku!" kata Yaya sedikit menggerutu. "Hari ini kan Hari Pembersihan Malaya Sword, maukah kau menemaniku ke festival di kota? Kau tidak sibuk sekarang kan?"

"Umm.. Bagaimana ya.." Boboiboy terlihat ragu. Karena hari ini, dirinya janji akan membantu Atoknya bekerja di kedai coklat di kota.

"Aww.. Ayolah Boboiboy..! Mau yaa? Kumohoon..!"

"Umm.. Mungkin.. Aku akan minta izin Atok dulu. Soalnya.. Hari ini—whoa!" ucapan Boboiboy terpotong karena Yaya langsung menarik tangannya, dan membawanya berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kau minta izin sama Tok Aba!"

"B-Baik, yang mulia.. Tapi jangan berlari di tangga begini! Nanti jatuh!"

Yaya tidak mempedulikan perkataan Boboiboy. Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu hanya mengangkat rok gaunnya supaya kakinya bisa berlari dengan bebas menuruni tangga di rumah Boboiboy.

Yah, hampir tiap pagi Yaya datang berkunjung ke rumah sederhana Boboiboy yang hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang ini. Entah apa yang membuat sang putri begitu senang berkunjung ke rumah kecil salah satu penduduknya ini. Hanya sekedar membangunkan Boboiboy, sarapan bersama mencicipi coklat panas buatan kakek Boboiboy, dan kadang membawakan biskuit buatannya sendiri yang rasanya.. Uhh.. Ah, lupakan itu. Sebaiknya jangan berkomentar, karena waktu Boboiboy masih kecil, Ia pernah berkomentar tentang biskuit Yaya yang pernah membuat dirinya pingsan itu, dan Boboiboy berhasil membuat sang putri menangis dan memusuhinya selama dua bulan. Oh, Tuhan.

Yang jelas Boboiboy selalu menerima biskuit buatannya itu. Meski Ia tak pernah memakannya. Beruntung batinnya karena sekarang Yaya tidak membawa biskuit buatannya.

Di lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang makan sekaligus dapur rumah ini, Tok Aba sedang siap-siap akan pergi ke Kedai Coklat miliknya dikota. Pria tua itu tersenyum begitu melihat Putri Yaya dan Cucunya menghampiri dirinya.

"Tok Aba~! Boboiboy sudah bangun nih!"

"Ha, rupanya kalian. Terima kasih sudah membangunkan cucuku, Putri Yaya. Dibangunkan pake cara apa? Di siram air? Ditampar? atau berpura-pura sebagai Malaikat penanya di alam kubur? Hehehe!"

"Atok!" Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya karena sang kakek memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak tukang tidur.

"Ihihi! Itu bukan masalah, Tok! Eh, tapi Tok. Hari ini kan ada Festival Pembersihan Malaya Sword, jadi, izinkan Boboiboy untuk menemaniku hari ini ke festival ya..! Kumohon..!"

"Tentu saja, yang mulia. Dia boleh pergi bersamamu kapan pun!"

"Benarkah? Yeei! Lihat Boboiboy! Tok Aba sudah mengizinkanmu!"

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa Aku tidak membantu Atok sekarang?"

"Tak apa lah, cu. Atok masih kuat lah kerja sendiri. Lagian, itu perintah dari sang putri, tidak boleh dilarang!"

Boboiboy hanya mengendus pelan. Apapun permintaan Yaya, pasti selalu dipenuhi oleh sang Atok, sedangkan permintaan dirinya, pasti selalu di nomor duakan. Ia jadi agak iri.

"Hmmh.. Ya sudah. Terima kasih, tok."

"Ya! Terima kasih Tok Aba!" timpal Yaya kegirangan.

"Sama-sama. Kalian hati-hati, dan selamat bersenang-senang di festival! Boboiboy! Jangan lupa belikan makanan dari Festival buat Atok nanti, ya! Yang banyak! Oke?"

"Yaah.. Berkurang dong uang jajan Boboiboy. Tambah uangnya lah Tok!"

"Ish! Tak ada tambah-tambah uang! Tak baik kalau kau boros dalam menggunakan uang! Dah! Cepat kamu ganti bajumu! Jangan buat Putri Yaya menunggu lama!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di kota ini sedang ada Festival. Hari ini adalah hari pembersihan Malaya Sword. Sudah tiga ratus tahun setelah Malaya Sword menyelamatkan Pulau Rintis dari kegelapan. Para penduduk kota ini biasa mengadakan Festival untuk merayakannya. Mereka menyediakan beberapa stan makanan, permainan, souvenir, aksesoris, dan masih banyak lagi.

Boboiboy berjalan santai mengikuti kemana Yaya pergi sambil melihat-lihat setiap sudut kota yang kini telah dihiasi oleh aneka kertas berwarna-warni tergantung diudara. Tak lupa juga dengan bendera-bendera lambang Kerajaan Pulau Rintis yang juga berkibar tertiup angin. Anak-anak begitu senang berlarian di jalanan kota, menambah suasana keramaian kota ini.

Yaya, sang putri kerajaan terlihat begitu gembira menghadiri festival di kota ini. Dia menghadiri setiap stan-stan yang berjajar di jalanan kota. Setiap penjaga Stan tentu saja langsung memberi hormat ketika sang putri mampir ke stan miliknya.

"Boboiboy! Ayo sini!" panggil Yaya.

Boboiboy segera menghampiri sang putri yang sedang berada di salah satu stan yang menyediakan permainan. Terlihat di stan itu begitu banyak mainan-mainan, perhiasan, hingga replika senjata prajurit kerajaan terpajang disana. Semua itu tidak bisa dibeli tentunya. Kau akan mendapatkannya jika memenangkan permainan disini tentunya.

"Coba tebak? Aku baru saja menang dalam permainan memanah disini! Tepat sasaran tiga kali!" Yaya kegirangan.

"Benarkah? Itu hebat yang mulia!"

"Putri Yaya." pemilik stan menjejerkan tiga buah barang dihadapannya. Apa semua itu hadiah yang didapatkan Yaya setelah memenangkan permainan ini?

"Aku punya tiga hadiah, dan yang mulia boleh memilih salah satunya. Aku punya kalung emas, perisai kesatria Pulau Rintis, dan juga boneka beruang berbulu ini."

"Umm..."

"Bagaimana kalau kalung itu? Pasti kelihatan cocok untukmu." saran Boboiboy.

"Hmm.. Tidak, Tidak." Yaya sudah memutuskan barang mana yang akan Ia ambil. "Perisai ini lebih keren! Aku pilih yang ini!"

"Hah? Aku terkejut yang mulia lebih memilih perisai itu dari pada perhiasan emas. Tapi, kalau memang ini keinginan yang mulia, tentu aku berikan. Terimalah, putri. Hati-hati, perisainya berat."

Sang penjaga stan kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat Yaya memegang perisainya dengan enteng. Padahal perisai itu cukup berat bahkan jika diangkat oleh lelaki seumurannya sekalipun. Yaya gadis yang kuat.

"Terima kasih, tuan!"

"Terima kasih kembali. Suatu kehormatan aku bisa melayani anda, yang mulia."

Boboiboy dan Yaya lalu pergi dari stan permainan itu, dan hendak mengunjungi stan yang lain.

"Umm.. Yang mulia, jika aku boleh tau, mau anda apakan perisai itu?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan untukku. Tapi.. Ini untukmu Boboiboy!" Yaya menyerahkan perisai itu pada Boboiboy.

"Eh? U-Untukku..?"

"Iya! Terimalah!"

Mematuhi perintah sang putri, Boboiboy menerima perisai pemberian sang putri dengan sedikit ragu. Perisai ini pasti sangat mahal jika dijual. Pemuda bertopi oranye itu merasa tak pantas menerima hadiah semahal ini.

"...Terima kasih, yang mulia. Tapi.. Kenapa anda memberikan perisai ini untukku?"

"Yaah.. Aku cuma sedang ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Aku tidak tau selera anak laki-laki seperti apa, jadi, maaf kalau hadiahnya seperti ini." kata Yaya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Oh, lihat!" Yaya melirik kearah jam besar yang menempel di gedung besar di tengah kota. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. "Sebentar lagi Upacara Pembersihan Pedangnya akan dimulai! Ayo Boboiboy! Kita harus ke Istana!"

"Eh, aku kan tidak diundang, Putri."

"Tidak apa-apa! Khusus untukmu tidak perlu pakai undangan!"

"Anda yakin tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Iya! Ini izin langsung dari sang Putri! Ayo kita pergi saja!" Yaya langsung menarik tangan Boboiboy.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Yaya sudah keluar dari gerbang kota, memasuki area luar gerbang istana. Tak lama lagi, mereka sampai ke Istana. Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka karena tak mau terlambat datang ke Upacara yang diadakan di halaman depan Istana itu.

Boboiboy terus memperhatikan perisai pemberian Yaya. Sangat keren pikirnya bisa memiliki benda ini. Sesekali Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau menyukai hadiahku?" kata Yaya.

"Oh, ya, yang mulia. Ini sangat keren, terima kasih banyak."

"Senang kalau kau-Uaah!" tiba-tiba Yaya terjatuh.

"Putri! Kau baik-baik saja?" Boboiboy membantu Yaya untuk berdiri.

"Sesuatu menembak kakiku!"

"Menembak?"

Boboiboy mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, Ia menemukan batu. Siapa yang menembakkan batu ini? Anak yang iseng?

KROSAK

Mereka mendengar suara semak-semak bergerak. Seseorang datang! Boboiboy terus mengarahkan pandangannya kearah semak-semak. Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul!

Makhluk aneh yang wajahnya seperti guci yang menghadap ke depan berwarna coklat, dan dedaunan menutupi kepalanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mirip seperti tanaman pemakan serangga. Tingginya sekitar setengah badan Boboiboy. Boboiboy dan Yaya tercengang melihat makhluk aneh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Waah! Comelnyaaa!" mata Yaya berbinar-binar.

SHOOT!

BLETAKK!

"WHOAH!"

Tiba-tiba makhluk aneh itu menembakkan batu dari mulutnya, dan tepat mengenai dahi Boboiboy. Pemuda bertopi itu meringgis kesakitan.

"Waah! Makhluk itu menyerang kita Boboiboy! Makhluk itu menyerang kitaa! Dia monster!"

"Ayo lari!" Boboiboy menarik tangan Yaya dan membawanya berlari sambil masih dahinya.

Monster itu mengejar mereka dan menembaki mereka dengan batu. Banyak sekali, membuat mereka semakin cepat berlari. Boboiboy mulai panik, pasalnya ia tak punya pedang atau senjata tajam yang bisa membunuh si Monster. Hanya ada satu perisai pemberian Yaya.

Aha!

Itu dia! Perisainya!

Setidaknya Ia bisa melindungi Yaya dengan perisai barunya.

"Putri Yaya! Tetaplah dibelakangku!"

Boboiboy berhenti berlari, lalu segera berdiri di depan Yaya dan menggunakan perisainya untuk melindungi dari batu-batu yang ditembakkan tumbuhan aneh itu. Puluhan peluru terus ditembakkan oleh si monster tumbuhan, namun tak satupun yang mengenai mereka. Yaya masih tetap berlindung dibalik punggung Boboiboy, tak berani bergeser dari tempat Ia berpijak karena takut terkena serangan dari monster rumput jelek itu.

Hingga suatu ketika, salah satu batu yang ditembakkan monster itu memantul melalui perisai itu, dan berbalik mengenai si monster. Monster itu sempat jatuh karena tertembak pelurunya sendiri sebelum lari terbirit-birit dan menjauh dari Boboiboy dan sang putri.

"Waaa! Ampuni aku Ampuni akuu! Aku tak tau kalau manusia itu sangat kuaat! Aku menyeraaah! Aku menyeraaahh!"

Boboiboy tersentak mendengar monster itu berteriak sambil melarikan diri.

"M-Makhluk itu bisa bicara?!"

"Kau mengalahkannya Boboiboy! Hebat! Terbaiklah!"

"...Huff.. Mungkin Aku cuma beruntung. Anda terluka?"

"Tidak, tapi.. Ehem." tiba-tiba sang putri berdehem. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. "Boboiboy, berlututlah dihadapanku."

"Eh?" Biasanya Yaya kan selalu melarang Boboiboy untuk berlutut padanya. "Baiklah." Meski heran akan perintah sang putri, Boboiboy langsung berlutut dihadapannya.

Lalu, Yaya mengambil sebuah ranting pohon panjang yang jatuh ke tanah tak jauh darinya. Lalu Ia memposisikan ranting di tangannya tepat di atas bahu kiri Boboiboy, lalu berpindah ke bahu kanannya, hingga ke atas kepalanya, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Aku, Yaya dari Pulau Rintis. Dengan kewenanganku sebagai seorang putri yang memimpin negeri ini. Aku, dengan bangga mengangkatmu, sebagai kesatria kerajaan Pulau Rintis."

Boboiboy tersenyum dengan yang dilakukan Yaya. Kegiatan barusan itu mirip dengan diangkatnya seorang kesatria. "Suatu kehormatan hamba bisa menerima gelar ini, yang mulia. Tapi.. Aku kan tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau melindungiku Boboiboy. Itulah kenapa aku mengangkatmu sebagai kesatriaku. Tidak resmi sih.. Tapi aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku. Kau tau.. Aku ini tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri."

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah." Yaya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Boboiboy. "Kau akan selalu melindungiku."

Boboiboy mengangguk, lalu mentautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Yaya. Pertanda ia memegang janji dari sang putri.

Saat Boboiboy dan Yaya hendak berjalan menuju gerbang istana, tiba-tiba seseorang dari dalam Istana menghampiri mereka.

"Ooii—! Boboiboy!" seorang lelaki gemuk berkulit gelap, mengenakan baju besi seragam prajurit kerajaan, berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Gopal?"

Yup, itulah namanya. Dia merupakan teman masa kecil Boboiboy yang sudah lulus bersekolah di sekolah militer Pulau Rintis. Dia sudah bertugas sebagai prajurit muda kerajaan Pulau Rintis sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia sedang magang menjadi Prajurit Istana.

"Hai, Gopal!" Yaya menyapa prajuritnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, yang mulia." Gopal memberi hormat. "Saya diperintahkan untuk menjemput anda ke Istana karena seperti yang anda tau, sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai."

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku baru saja mau masuk. Ayo Boboiboy." Yaya berjalan mendahului Gopal dan Boboiboy, dan kedua lelaki itu pun mengikutinya.

"Yo! Boboiboy! Apa kabar teman?"

"Sangat baik. Terima kasih." Boboiboy melakukan toss persahabatan dengan Gopal.

"Woo! Perisai punyamu keren! Dapat dari mana?"

"Barusan putri memberikannya padaku."

"Ooh, dari sang putri. Hmm.. Sudah kuduga..!"

"Apa yang kau duga?"

"Kalian pasti punya hubungan spesial ya!"

"Apa?! Tidak!"

"Ohoho~ wajahmu merah tuh! Ayo ngaku!"

"Tidak, Gopal! Eh, tapi bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Cukup sibuk untuk orang yang sedang magang. Kau tau, belakangan ini, prajurit Istana harus rajin berburu monster ke hutan, atau ke dekat gunung supaya mereka tidak menyerang kota."

"Monster? Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka baru saja kukalahkan."

"Oh? Kau mengalahkan monster? Seperti apa bentuknya?"

"Seperti rumput liar, namun punya wajah yang aneh. Dia menembakkan batu dari dalam mulutnya."

"Itu Deku Baba! Rumput jelek itu memang menyebalkan!"

"Tau dari mana nama monster itu?"

"Tentu saja kita harus punya sebutan untuk semua monster yang kita temui. Kalau monster tidak punya nama, bagaimana kita bisa membedakan mereka?"

"Deku Baba? Sepertinya nama itu terlalu keren untuk seekor monster. Manusia saja diberi nama Gopal. Hahaha!" Boboiboy bergurau.

"Dey! Itu penghinaan lah! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bapakku memberiku nama Gopal! Setidaknya nama itu lebih baik daripada Boboiboy!"

"Apaa?!"

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Yaya memotong obrolan Boboiboy dan Gopal. "Jalannya lama sekali. Ayo cepat!"

"B-Baik yang mulia!" Boboiboy segera mengikuti Yaya.

"Aww! Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaraan~" Gopal masih menggoda teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Gopal!"

.

.

.

.

.

Para prajurit kerajaan berbaris di pinggir karpet merah setelah terompet tanda dimulainya upacara pembersihan Malaya Sword dibunyikan. Mereka mengangkat pedang mereka diudara menyambut kedatangan Sang Raja dan Putrinya. Yaya berjalan mendampingi Ayahnya, Raja Ejo jo dalam upacara tahun ini. Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya berdiam dipinggiran halaman istana, melihat upacara berlangsung.

"Yang Mulia Ejo jo, Raja dari Kerajaan Pulau Rintis, dipersilahkan untuk membersihkan Malaya Sword. Senjata yang telah melindungi Negeri ini dari Kekuatan kegelapan."

Seorang prajurit berlutut dihadapan sang Raja sambil membawakan Malaya Sword diatas sebuah nampan. Raja mengambil pedang itu, lalu mengangkatnya keudara.

"Para penduduk Pulau Rintis. Sudah tiga ratus tahun Negeri ini aman dari ancaman kekuatan kegelapan. Kekuatan Children of Elemental, dan kekuatan Cahaya telah melindungi kita hingga saat ini. Besar harapan kita supaya kekuatan ini bertahan hingga zaman anak cucu kita." Raja langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Seluruh prajurit dan para penduduk yang hadir dalam upacara itu bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira. Namun mereka semua tersentak begitu sesuatu yang berwarna hitam menarik dan melempar prajurit yang memegang nampan Malaya Sword jauh-jauh. Pandangan mereka mengarah ke gerbang Istana.

Terlihat seseorang berjubah hitam datang menghampiri mereka. Tudung jubah hitamnya menutupi wajahnya, membuat orang tak bisa melihatnya. Kemungkinan dia seorang pria.

Semua penduduk yang menghadiri upacara berlarian ketakutan begitu pria asing itu mengeluarkan monster burung besar yang tercipta dari bayangannya. Burung itu menghantam semua yang dihadapinya.

Dengan sigap, prajurit Istana segera mengarahkan para penduduk ke gerbang istana, dan melarikan diri ke kota. Sang Raja bahkan tidak tinggal diam. Ia berlari menghampiri burung bayangan itu, lalu menebasnya dengan Malaya Sword. Dengan sekali serang, burung itu musnah.

Setelah itu, sang Raja berlari mendekati pria asing itu. Namun, pria itu berhasil menahan pedang itu dengan tangannya. Ajaib! Tangannya tak tergores sama sekali saat menggenggam mata tajam dari pedang itu.

"Khukhukhu... Jadi, kalian merasa aman karena pedang ini ya?"

KRAKK!

Dengan mudahnya pria berjubah itu mematahkan Malaya dengan kedua tangannya.

"TIDAK!" sang raja yang tersentak langsung menjauh dari pria itu.

Pria berjubah itu hanya tertawa puas begitu Senjata yang diagung-agungkan semua orang itu kini hancur ditangannya. Tanpa menunggu perintah, para Prajurit mengangkat senjata mereka langsung maju menyerang pria itu. Tentu saja pria asing itu bisa menangkis semua serangan dengan bayangan yang bisa Ia kendalikan.

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan bayangan yang berbentuk seperti tangan besar. Tangan itu hendak mencengkram Yaya. Melihat keadaan itu, Boboiboy langsung berlari kearah Yaya, melindungi Yaya dengan dirinya. Otomatis, tangan bayangan itu mencengkram Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!"

"Ergh... Yang.. Mulia.. Cepat.. Lar...ri..!"

"Woo. Nyalimu boleh juga. Menantang kekuatan kegelapan. Itu tindakan konyol yang luar biasa."

"UAAAAHH!"

Lalu, tangan bayangan itu melempar Boboiboy hingga tubuh pemuda bertopi itu menabrak dinding batu Istana sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan keras ke tanah.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Boboiboy berusaha bangkit, namun tak bisa. Perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur. Boboiboy melihat Yaya berlari menghampiri dirinya sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Dari dahinya mengalir darah karena terbentur dinding.

"Tidak! Boboiboy! Ayo bangun! Oh, kumohon! Katakan sesuatu!"

Yaya terus mengguncang tubuh Boboiboy, namun lelaki yang terbaring itu tak juga bangun. Yaya sangat cemas sekarang. Sang putri kini hanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Boboiboy.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba tangan bayangan orang berjubah itu mencengkram tubuh Yaya, dan menariknya.

"YAYA!"

"ERGH! LEPASKAN AKU! CEPAT LEPASKAN!"

"Maaf, putri.. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjalankan rencanaku! Hahahahaha!" orang berjubah membuka sebuah portal sihir, hendak membawa Yaya pergi.

"AYAH!"

"YAYA!"

"Nah, Raja Pulau Rintis. Aku hanya ingin meninjam putrimu ini sebentar. Oh, tentu saja! Aku tak akan pergi tanpa meninggalkan hadiah untuk kalian. Keluarlah! Shadow Tiger!"

Setelah pria berjubah itu mengucapkan mantranya, muncullah lima ekor harimau bayangan siap menyerang. Semua prajurit yang tadinya terbaring pun segera bangkit untuk melindungi sang Raja. Dengan perasaan takut, Gopal juga berdiri, mengangkat pedangnya, untuk melindungi Boboiboy kalau harimau-harimau itu menyerang kemari.

"Nikmatilah!" pria itu menyeringai puas.

"TIDAAAK!" Yaya berusaha melepaskan diri, namun terlambat karena pria berjubah itu sudah membawanya pergi melalui portal sihirnya.

"Yaya!"

Lima ekor harimau itu menyebar. Ada yang menyerang prajurit, ada yang menyerang Gopal, dan ada juga yang menyerang Raja. Dengan senjata dan kemampuan mereka, para Prajurit, termasuk Gopal menyerang harimau bayangan yang menyerang mereka. Bahkan Raja Ejo jo pun susah payah melawan harimau itu dengan pedang Malaya yang sudah patah itu.

Lama kelamaan, mereka semua mulai kewalahan. Banyak prajurit yang berjatuhan karena terluka parah. Sang Raja sendiri mulai terdesak, namun beliau masih belum menggores harimau itu sedikit pun dengan pedangnya. Gopal terus berusaha menjauhkan harimau itu dari Boboiboy yang masih tidak sadar.

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang, dan semakin kencang hingga mampu menerbangkan harimau bayangan itu. Namun ajaibnya, hanya monster itu yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Kelima harimau itu berputar-putar diudara, putaran anginnya semakin cepat hingga terjadi percikan-percikan listrik yang lama-kelamaan membentuk halilintar. Kelima harimau itu tersengat listrik dari halilintar itu sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah karena angin tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sebelum harimau-harimau itu mendarat, tiba-tiba tanah menonjol keatas menghantam harimau-harimau itu. Angin, Petir, dan Tanahnya bergerak! Menyerang Harimau Bayang! Kenapa bisa terjadi?!

Kejadian aneh belum berakhir sampai disitu. Tiba-tiba gelombang air muncul dan menarik mereka hingga jatuh menghantam tanah. Lalu, setelah itu kobaran api muncul membakar habis harimau-harimau itu hingga hangus.

Semua keadaan kembali normal setelah cahaya lima warna mengitari halaman depan Istana. Semua orang di Istana tercengang dengan yang terjadi.

Api.. Air.. Tanah.. Angin... dan Petir...

Mereka bergerak melawan Harimau bayangan milik pria berjubah hitam itu.

Darimana semua kekuatan itu datang?

"Yang barusan itu.. Kekuatan lima elemen..?"

"Lima elemen? Maksud anda kekuatan dari para Children of Elemental yang mengalahkan harimau-harimau tadi?"

Tapi.. Kekuatan Children of Elemental tidak akan datang jika tidak ada yang mengendalikan.

Sang Raja terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi semua kekacauan ini. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia pun mendapatkan keputusan.

"Perhatian semua prajurit!"

Para prajurit segera menoleh pada sang Raja yang hendak berbicara.

"Kalian semua yang tidak terluka, bawa prajurit yang terluka ke rumah sakit di kota! Kuberi waktu tiga puluh menit karena akan diadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh prajurit kerajaan di Aula Istana! Segera laksanakan!"

"BAIK YANG MULIA!"

Mereka segera melaksanakan perintah dari sang raja. Semua prajurit berbondong-bondong pergi ke kota sambil membopong rekan mereka yang terluka. Termasuk Gopal yang sekaramg membopong Boboiboy ke kota juga.

Sementara Raja Ejo jo berjalan masuk ke dalam Istana sambil membawa Malaya Sword yang telah hancur ditangannya untuk melakukan persiapan pertemuan dengan seluruh prajuritnya.

"Adu du. Probe." Raja memanggil pengawalnya.

"Siap!"

"Siap! Encik Raja!" Dua orang prajurit berambut hijau dan ungu itu segera menghadap sang raja.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Baik yang mulia!" Adu du dan Probe lalu mengikuti sang Raja memasuki Istana.

Semuanya kacau.

Keselamatan Negeri ini terancam.

Kekuatan gelap telah kembali, namun sampai sekarang, sang penerus Hero of Rintis Island belum juga di temukan. Hancurnya Malaya Sword semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sekarang kita tak punya senjata yang bisa melindungi negeri ini dari kegelapan.

Kekuatan apalagi yang bisa melindungi Pulau Rintis dari kegelapan kalau bukan kekuatan dari Malaya Sword?

Siapa yang akan melindungi Pulau Rintis dari ancaman kegelapan?

Apakah kehancuran Pulau Rintis tiga ratus tahun lalu akan terulang kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continue (?)-**

.

.

.

Da-Ta-Tadaaaaaaaaaah!

Helo epribadi! Leila is kam bek! 8D

Ada yang kangen sama aku? /ditendang

Seperti yang kalian lihat, Leila kembali dari Hiatus singkatnya dalam menulis fic dengan membawakan fic BBB bergenre Fantasy. Ceritanya diambil dari Cerita Game Legend of Zelda. Ada yang tau game dari Nintendo itu?

Well, BTW apa aneh kalau Ejo jo berperan sebagai raja yang membela kebenaran disini? Anggap aja dia baru di Ruqiyah, makanya jadi baik. XD /ditonjokEjojo

Leila cuma berharap Readers sekalian suka dengan cerita abal hasil ngupil dua jam ini. /heh

Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Terima kasih sudah mau baca, dan Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan! ;3

Dadaaaaahh! :D

.

.

.

.

 **-Cast-**

Boboiboy as Hero of Rintis Island

Yaya as Princess of Rintis Island

Human!Male! Ejo Jo as King of Rintis Island

Tok Aba as Boboiboy's Granddad

Gopal as Young Guard

Human!Male! Adu Du as Guard 1

Human!Male! Probe as Guard 2

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


	2. Part 2: East Woods Fairies

**Legend of Yaya: Child of Elemental**

 **Chapter 2: Rintis Island Fairies**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Please read the previous Chapter if you haven't read it yet.-**

 **-Biar ga bingung, aku terlalu males buat nyeritain chap sebelumnya. :v-**

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaah!"

Pria berjubah hitam itu melemparkan Yaya ke dalam penjara di dalam sebuah menara. Tentu saja ini bukan di dunia manusia. Pria ini membawa Yaya ke dimensi lain melalui portal saat di Istana, ingat? Ia segera menutup pagar besi itu dan menguncinya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Yaya berusaha membuka pintu jeruji besi sekuat tenaga, namun terlambat karena pria itu sudah mengunci pintunya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang.

"Percuma kau berteriak! Tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu!"

Yaya hanya menggeram kesal. Kalau saja hoodie jubah hitam itu tidak menutupi wajahnya, Yaya bersumpah akan selalu mengingat wajahnya dan segera menjatuhkan hukuman paling berat karena sudah mengacau di Istana.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati, karena kau harus hidup supaya rencanaku berjalan lancar."

"Jangan katakan kalau rencanamu adalah akan menghancurkan Pulau Rintis!"

"Bingo! Kau cerdas nona. Sebaiknya kau jangan berharap seseorang datang kemari menyelamatkanmu. Karena kau sedang berada di dimensi lain, ingat itu."

Lalu, pria hitam itu membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan sang putri.

"Nah, aku permisi dulu. Suatu kehormatan aku bisa memenjarakanmu di tempat ini, Yang Mulia! Hahahahahaha!"

Akhirnya, Yaya hanya terduduk di salah satu sudut dinding penjara itu. Ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Hanya bisa terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya yang tertutup oleh gaun merah muda.

Sang putri teringat pada Boboiboy yang terluka karena melindunginya. Ia jadi cemas dengan keadaan Boboiboy. Yaya jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Boboiboy berjanji padanya untuk selalu melindungi dirinya. Alhasil, anak bertopi itu jadi rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi Yaya.

Tak terasa, setetes air mata menuruni wajah sang putri. Bukan karena takut Ia tidak akan bisa diselamatkan. Tapi Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pemuda yang paling Ia sayangi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"U-Uhh..."

Perlahan Boboiboy membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sebuah langit-langit kayu dengan lampu lentera yang menggantung diatasnya. Perban putih membalut dahinya yang terluka. Dia ingin sekali bangun, tapi tak bisa karena punggungnya terasa sakit. Tempat ini terasa asing baginya. Dimana ini?

"Boboiboy! Kau sudah bangun!"

Boboiboy segera melirik ke samping begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"G-Gopal?..."

"BOBOIBOY! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?! ASTAGAA! AKU KHAWATIR SEKALIII! HUHUHHUU..." Gopal mengguncang bahu Boboiboy sekuat tenaga.

"A-ku baik-baik saja sampai kau mengguncangku seperti itu! Argh! Bengkok lah punggung aku!"

"Oh! Hehehe! Maaf maaf!" prajurit muda itu pun melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik. Hanya kena luka bengkak."

"Gopal, jangan kira setelah kepalaku terbentur, aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku! Aku tau kau memang sudah bengkak dari dulu!"

"Dey! Bercanda disaat sang putri diculik itu tidak lucu tau!"

"Putri.. Dia...!"

"Yup. Pria hitam aneh itu membawanya."

"Oh, tidak..!"

"Yaah.. Tapi berita baiknya.. Sekarang kita sedang memikirkan cara untuk dapat membawa putri Yaya kembali."

"Menurutmu apa? Si jubah hitam itu punya kekuatan kegelapan! Sedangkan kita?"

"Kita hanya punya pedang Malaya. Yang sudah hancur."

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Dengan inisiatif, mereka ikut memikirkan cara untuk melawan pria berjubah itu. Mustahil memang jika kita melawan kegelapan hanya dengan menggunakan satu senjata yang sudah hancur.

TOK TOK TOK

Boboiboy dan Gopal menoleh ke pintu karena mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Siapa ya?

"Masuk saja."

Seorang prajurit Istana. Apa pertemuan mereka dengan sang raja sudah selesai? Ada apa dia kemari?

"Boboiboy? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Raja ingin kau segera menghadapnya. Segera."

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan utama Istana, Raja Ejo Jo terduduk di singgasananya. Adu Du dan Probe berdiri tegap disampingnya. Dan terlihat Prajurit lain berbaris rapi mengelilingi ruangan ini. Gopal yang mengantar Boboiboy kemari terhenti di pintu ruangan ini, membiarkan sahabatnya seorang diri menghadap sang raja.

"Salam, yang mulia." Boboiboy memberi hormat pada sang raja. Anak itu kembali berdiri saat sang raja mengisyaratkan dirinya harus berdiri.

"Anak muda. Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Suatu kehormatan hamba bisa membantu anda, yang mulia. Apa yang bisa hamba lakukan untuk membantu anda?"

"Untuk bisa melindungi Negeri ini, kita perlu memperbaiki Malaya Sword. Karena aku sudah menugaskan para prajuritku untuk mencari Putriku, maka aku menyerahkan misi untuk memperbaiki pedang ini padamu, Boboiboy."

"Eh? Anda yakin yang mulia?! Maksudku, dia hanya anak-anak!" bantah Adu Du.

"Ha-a lah. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Probe mengiyakan.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Anak ini punya keberanian melindungi putriku dari penjahat itu. Aku yakin dia juga bisa melakukan misi ini. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan tugas ini?"

"Anda tak perlu risau, yang mulia. Dengan senang hati, hamba akan melaksanakan tugas ini."

"Bagus. Kalai tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar cerita dari putriku. Katanya kau mau menjadi seorang petualang. Apa aku benar, Boboiboy?"

"Benar, yang mulia. Karena itulah, hamba menerimanya."

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini akan menjadi misi yang berbahaya karena kau akan banyak bertarung dengan monster di luar sana. Aku siap bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu saat melakukan misi ini."

"Yang mulia, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana cara supaya aku bisa memperbaiki pedang ini?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan di kota dan menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki pedang ini."

Perpustakaan di kota? Kalau tidak salah, Boboiboy punya teman yang merupakan pemilik perpustakaan di kota. Kalau begitu, ini mungkin akan berjalan mudah.

"Aku serahkan misi ini padamu, Boboiboy. Kau akan memulai sebuah petualangan besar. Kau harus berhasil memperbaiki Malaya Sword, bagaimana pun caranya."

"Baik yang mulia. Akan hamba laksanakan."

.

.

.

.

"Wah, itu misi yang sangat-sangat penting. Berarti kau tak boleh sampai gagal, Boboiboy." sahut Ying, gadis berkacamata teman Boboiboy yang menjadi pemilik perpustakaan ini, setelah mendengar cerita Boboiboy.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, apa kau punya buku yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara memperbaiki Malaya Sword?" kata Gopal menyandarkan tangannya di meja counter.

"Umm.. Kurasa ada. Kurasa kita akan menemukannya di buku yang berisi biografi lengkap Malaya Rintis." Ying beranjak dari tempat duduk di counter-nya, hendak mencari buku yang dimaksud.

"Oh, yeah! Apa buku itu ada sekarang?" Boboiboy mengikuti Ying.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Perpustakaan ini punya banyak buku yang menceritakan tentang riwayat hidup Malaya. Hanya saja, aku butuh bantuan kalian, karena tidak semua buku memberitahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki pedang Malaya. Kita mungkin harus mencarinya satu per satu."

"Roger! Aku akan membantumu sampai kita mendapatkan caranya! Terima kasih kau sudah mau membantu!"

"Hei, Boboiboy. Kalimat terakhirmu itu mengingatkanku pada cerita seorang 'Gadis Petualang dengan Monyetnya yang senang memakai sepatu Boots'. Kalimat itu sama persis dengan motto-nya."

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan karakter dari cerita anak-anak dong!"

"Aku bantu kalian pake doa saja ya? Aku alergi sama buku." kata Gopal masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Oh, haruskah aku membuang kupon minum gratis kedai coklat Atok ini? Tadinya aku mau memberikannya pada orang yang dengan senang hati membantuku dalam 'permulaan petualanganku'." Boboiboy membujuk Gopal dengan kupon minum gratis miliknya, membuat sahabatnya yang suka makan itu berpikir lagi.

"Ying, tempat sampahnya diman—" ucapan Boboiboy terpotong saat Gopal langsung melesat mengambil kupon yang ada di tangannya.

Pemuda gemuk itu seketika menyerbu rak buku yang berjajar rapi di perpustakaan ini mencari buku yang diinginkan dengan penuh semangat. Ying menatap kearah Boboiboy yang menyeringai kecil melihat sahabatnya yang langsung bersemangat hanya karena sebuah kupon.

"Oke, Boboiboy. Aku catat kau sebagai tersangka kasus suap hari ini."

.

.

.

.

"Ying! Coba kau lihat ini!" Boboiboy menunjukkan buku yang sepertinya sudah memberinya petunjuk untuk memulai petualangan besarnya.

Akhirnya, setelah tiga jam menelusuri setiap rak buku sambil menjepit kelopak mata mereka supaya tidak lelah membaca buku yang super tebal (?), salah satu dari mereka menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki Malaya Sword.

"Coba kulihat." Ying mengambil buku dari Boboiboy.

"Disini dikatakan, Malaya dulu pernah menjadi seorang pengembara yang berhasil melangkahkan kakinya ke setiap tempat di Pulau Rintis. Disaat Ia sampai di hutan timur Pulau Rintis, Ia bertemu dengan para peri yang mengatakan padanya bahwa negeri ini sedang dalam bahaya. Peri-peri itu bilang, kekuatan kegelapan akan menghancurkan negeri ini. Lalu, para peri itu mendobatkan Malaya sebagai orang yang akan menjadi penyelamat negeri ini. Mereka membawa Malaya pergi menghadap kepada kelima Children of Elemental. Hanya para peri lah yang bisa menghubungkan manusia dengan Children of Elemental. Setelah itu, para Children of Elemental memberikan kekuatan mereka, dan menggabungkannya dengan Pedang milik Malaya. Itu dia!" Ying sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa yang ia baca tadi.

"Waah.. Itu panjang sekali, Ying. Serasa mendapat dongeng sebelum tidur. Hoaaamm.." kata Gopal menguap.

"Jadi, yang harus kulakukan adalah menemui para peri di hutan timur, supaya bisa meminjam kekuatan dari para Children of Elemental, dan memperbaiki Malaya Sword?" Boboiboy menyimpulkan semua yang Ia dapat dari buku yang telah Ia baca.

"Tepat sekali."

"Satu pertanyaan. Dimana tepatnya para peri itu tinggal?"

"Di hutan timur Pulau Rintis. Jangan kuatir, aku akan meminjamkan peta untukmu." Ying pergi ke counter-nya untuk mengambil peta yang dimaksud.

"Tidak, maksudku.. Apa aku harus mencari ke seluruh hutan untuk menemukan peri itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kira kau suka petualangan."

"Memang tapi.. Aku yakin hutan timur Pulau Rintis itu pasti sangat luas."

"Luasnya? Kurang lebih sekitar 3500 kilometer persegi. Kalau aku tidak salah." Ying menyerahkan peta di tangannya pada Boboiboy.

"Oh, sebaiknya kau salah. Karena aku tidak mungkin mampu menjelajahi seluruh hutan itu dengan kakiku sendiri. Ah, sudahlah! Terima kasih untuk petanya, Ying. Aku rasa aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Hati-hati ya." Ying melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Semoga berhasil teman!" Gopal menepuk-nepuk pundak Boboiboy.

"Ya. Kau juga. Sebagai prajurit istana, kau harus menjaga kota ini dari serangan monster oke? Aku berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tenang Boboiboy berjalan menyusuri padang rumput yang luas setelah keluar dari gerbang kota. Ia membawa pedang Malaya yang sudah hancur dan juga perisai pemberian Yaya di punggungnya. Dan juga tas selendang berisi pedang Malaya yang sudah hancur.

Padang rumput disini cukup luas. Kau hanya bisa melihat hamparan karpet berwarna hijau di sekelilingmu dan juga langit biru dan awan putih yang memayungimu dari terik matahari siang di Pulau Rintis. Mungkin kau bisa melihat gunung api jauh di sebelah sana, dimana asap hitam mengepul di puncaknya.

Angin menerpa surai hitam pemuda bertopi itu. Sambil memegang peta pemberian Ying, Boboiboy melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat yang akan Ia datangi. Boboiboy akan pergi ke hutan timur untuk menemui para peri. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Ia memasuki sebuah kawasan yang di penuhi dengan pohon. Sepertinya dia sudah sampai di hutan yang dituju.

Ia menggulung peta ditangannya, lalu ia menyimpannya di tas. Kemudian, Ia mengambil pedang petirnya, dan juga perisainya, berjaga-jaga kalau nanti akan ada monster menyerang. Dalam hati, Ia juga berharap semoga dirinya tidak tersesat di dalam hutan nanti. Pasalnya, Ying sendiri tidak tahu dimana para peri itu berada. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu percaya apa para peri itu ada atau tidak.

Ia terus berjalan ke dalam hutan. Tak ada monster sejauh ini. Yang bisa Ia lihat hanyalah pohon dan tumbuhan lainnya dimana-mana. Ia terus berjalan sambil waspada. Sampai tiba-tiba, Ia mendengar suara teriakkan.

"WHOAAAAAH!"

Boboiboy langsung mencari dari mana suara itu datang. Ia berlari mengikuti arah suara itu. Tiba-tiba, tepat didepannya ada sesuatu yang bersinar.

Seekor kunang-kunang? Ah, bukan! Dia tidak bersinar di siang hari. Apa itu adalah peri yang dikatakan Ying padanya tadi? Boboiboy mendekat ingin memastikan makhluk apa yang sedang di serang oleh monster itu.

"Tolong! Toloong! Siapapun tolong akuuu!"

Bukan kunang-kunang. Makhluk itu memang kecil, namun penampilannya mirip dengan manusia. Sepasang sayap kecil dan bersinar ada di punggungnya. Seorang peri berambut pirang dengan pakaian berwarna kuning hitam. Sebuah kacamata yang lensanya berwarna biru menempel di kepalanya. Dia di serang oleh lima ekor monster hijau yang bentuknya mirip lendir, namun punya dua mata dan satu mulut itu.

Monster lendir hijau itu seolah sedang bermain bola ping-pong dengan temannya, dan peri itu menjadi bolanya. Oh, peri yang malang! Boboiboy mengangkat pedangnya, lalu berlari ke arah peri yang sedang di serang monster itu.

"Awas!"

Boboiboy segera menebas monster itu dengan pedangnya, seketika monster itu hancur dan menghilang. Sedangkan sang peri terlempar ke suatu tempat. Boboiboy kembali menyerang monster yang lainnya. Tentu saja monster itu memberikan perlawanan dengan memukul Boboiboy.

Tapi dengan segera, Boboiboy kembali menyerang monster itu. Meskipun mereka jumlahnya lebih banyak, tapi Boboiboy bisa menghancurkan mereka semua. Terus-menerus sampai monster itu kalah semua.

Aneh sekali. Padahal Ia menggunakan pedang yang sudah patah. Tapi kenapa Ia bisa melawan monster semudah ini?

"Waow! Gila cool! Kau mengalahkan para Chuchu itu dengan mudah! Hebatnya!" Peri itu terbang meluncur menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Chuchu? Oh, nama monster tadi ya?"

"Benar, anak muda! Terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku!"

"Sama-sama. Kau tidak terluka kan nona kecil?"

"N-Nona kecil?! Hei! Itu penghinaan! Aku laki-laki lah!"

"Oh...Ehehehe.. Maaf-maaf.."

"Yaah.. Para Peri itu memang dominan perempuan sih. Mana suaraku ini kurang nge-bass lagi. Ah sudahlah! Namaku Ocho. Peri dari hutan timur."

"Aku Boboiboy, dari kota Istana Pulau Rintis."

"Bobo.. Apa?!"

"Boboiboy."

"Boiboibo.."

"Bo-boi-boy!"

".. Ah, yaah apapun itu! Seandainya aku tau bagaimana caranya berterima kasih padamu.. Kau punya permintaan atau semacamnya? Apapun akan kukabulkan!"

"A-Ah! Itu tidak perlu! Aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan apapun kok! Sungguh!"

"Ooh, itu manis sekali. Tapi aku rasa kau terlalu baik! Jangan sungkan begitu, karena aku tau sebenarnya kau menginginkan sesuatu! Biar kutebak! Hmm.."

Ocho memperhatikan Boboiboy dari ujung kakinya sampai ke kepalanya, mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira dibutuhkan anak ini. Sampai Ia terfokus pada dahi Boboiboy yang dibalut perban.

"Oh lihat, dahimu terluka, nak."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Bagian dalamnya masih berfungsi dengan baik, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Luka ini akan berbekas! Apa yang akan dikatakan pacarmu kalau melihat wajah manismu ini bercodet nanti?"

"...P-Pacar..?" mendengar kata itu, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Boboiboy.

"Tenang! Ocho di sini akan segera menyembuhkan lukamu! Tanpa meninggalkan codet di wajah yang mengganggu!"

"Menyembuhkan?"

"Yup! Diam, dan perhatikan!"

Ocho menyentuh dahi Boboiboy yang dibalut perban dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Debu peri yang berkelap-kelip berterbangan kemana-mana. Boboiboy menutup kedua matanya begitu sinar keemasan yang menyilaukan muncul.

Boboiboy perlahan membuka matanya setelah meyakini cahaya yang menyilaukan itu telah memudar.

"Bagaimana?"

Boboiboy membuka perban yang ada di kepalanya. Lalu, ia meraba dahinya yang tadinya terluka. Tak ada tanda-tanda kulitnya yang terluka disana! Bahkan dahinya tak terasa sakit sama sekali ketika tangannya menyentuh dahinya. Senyuman terkembang diwajahnya karena terpukau.

"Wah.. Hebat! Terbaiklah!"

"Hehehe..! Itulah kenapa orang-orang menjuluki aku sebagai Healer Fairy!"

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak Ocho!"

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak peri kecil itu bersalaman. Wah, ukuran peri itu sangat kecil. Kurang lebih, tinggi badannya sama dengan lebar telapak tangan Boboiboy.

Ocho tersenyum, lalu menjabat tangan Boboiboy—hanya telunjuknya saja. Dan untuk membantunya bersalaman dengan tangan besarnya, Boboiboy menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan kebawah.

"Tidak masalah." Ocho lalu melambaikan tangan kecilnya, hendak pergi. "Nah, senang bertemu denganmu, Boboi..Boy! Oh! Aku bisa menyebut namamu dengan benar! Hehehe.. Sampai jumpa!"

"E-Eh! Tunggu dulu!"

"Hmm? Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku.. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu.."

"Soal apa?"

"Umm.. Sebelumnya terima kasih kau sudah menyembuhkanku..."

"Ya.. Ya.. Kau sudah mengatakan itu tiga kali, sayang. Langsung ke intinya!"

"Ini soal Malaya Sword.."

"Malaya Sword!? Oh! Jadi yang kau pakai untuk melawan monster tadi adalah Malaya Sword!? Aku kira itu hanya pedang biasa yang sudah patah! Bukan pedang Malaya yang sudah hancur!"

"Ini Malaya Sword. Raja Ejo Jo memberiku misi untuk memperbaiki pedang ini. Aku membaca sebuah buku. Katanya, aku harus mengumpulkan kekuatan lima elemen milik Children of Elemental. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Orang yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan para Children of Elemental."

Ocho mengangguk mengerti. "Melihatmu bisa mengalahkan monster itu dengan mudah, kau pasti bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang tersisa di dalam pedang itu. Itu berarti, kau-lah yang terpilih! Aku tidak percaya aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku cari!"

"Aku? Orang yang terpilih? Terpilih menjadi apa?"

"Ayo kita bicarakan hal penting ini di desa!"

"Di hutan ini ada Desa?"

"Yup. Tempat tinggal para peri dan juga pasangannya."

"Pasangan?"

"Nah, daripada bingung begitu, sebaiknya kau ikut aku! Ayo!"

Wah, beruntung sekali. Kini Boboiboy tak perlu merasa takut tersesat karena seorang peri akan membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya, dan memberikan informasi tentang pedang Malaya Sword.

.

.

.

.

Ocho membawa Boboiboy memasuki sebuah desa di tengah hutan. Mengagumkan! Ada sebuah pemukiman di tengah hutan seperti ini. Pohon-pohon besar dan rindang mengelilingi perumahan yang berjajar rapi di tempat ini. Ada yang menjadikan pohon-pohon disini sebagai rumah.

Para penghuni hutan ini sebagian besar mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau. Dan terlihat penduduk yang berbadan besar berdiri sedang berjaga di gerbang masuk desa. Masing-masing penduduk disini di dampingi satu orang peri. Mereka menatap penuh heran kearah Boboiboy yang berjalan mengikuti Ocho.

"Umm.. Ocho.."

"Ya?"

"M-Menurutmu.. Kenapa orang-orang disini menatapku dengan aneh?"

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, kau terlihat mempesona. Dua..."

Ocho tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan sengit.

"Makhluk halus yang menetap di hutan ini sedang hinggap di tengkukmu!"

"W-Waah?!" Boboiboy reflek memegang tengkuknya.

"Hehehe. Hanya bercanda. Tidak ada makhluk halus di hutan ini. Mungkin mereka hanya heran melihat ada orang asing ke desa ini. Jarang sekali lho kita kedatangan tamu."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan menemui Papa Zola, pemimpin desa ini. Kita akan membicarakan soal Malaya Sword, benar? Pimpinan harus tahu soal ini."

"Oh, begitu."

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar hancurnya pedang itu. Tadinya aku kira itu cuma lelucon, ternyata memang benar-benar hancur ya? Terus terang, aku saja terkejut bukan main lho saat mendengar kabar itu."

"Pedang Legendaris ini hampir tidak mungkin bisa dipatahkan. Wajar saja orang tidak percaya jika hanya mendengar kabarnya saja."

"Pedang terkuat telah di hancurkan. Rasanya seperti dunia akan hancur saja."

Boboiboy dan Ocho sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, lebih besar daripada rumah-rumah yang lain. Apa ini rumah pimpinannya?

"Nah, aku ingin kau jaga sikapmu saat berada di rumah pimpinan, oke?"

"Baiklah."

"Dan.. Jangan lupa siapkan penyumbat telingamu.."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan mendengar teriakan-teriakan penuh semangat bergelora selama pembicaraan kita berlangsung nanti."

"Teriakan semangat?"

"Yup. Semangat 45!"

KLING KLING

Ocho membunyikan bel di pintu rumah ini. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berkerudung membukakan pintu.

"Oh, ternyata Ocho. Dan umm.. Kau membawa tamu dari luar ya?" wanita itu melirik ke arah Boboiboy.

"Mama, dia ini Boboiboy, dari kota Rintis. Dia membawa pedang Malaya. Dialah anak yang terpilih itu."

'Mama?'. Apa wanita ini ibunya Ocho? Tapi, wanita ini manusia, bukan peri. Masa manusia bisa melahirkan peri. Lantas? Apa 'Mama' itu memang namanya? Dan sampai sekarang Boboiboy masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Terpilih' itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." kata Boboiboy tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Kau manis sekali. Aku Mama Zila. Ayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam."

Oke, terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan. Boboiboy dan Ocho masuk ke dalam rumah Mama Zila. Rumah ini cukup luas. Hampir semua benda-benda yang ada di rumah ini terbuat dari kayu dan anyaman-anyaman rotan dan akar pohon. Semuanya bernuansa hutan. Hebat sekali para penduduk disini bisa merubah hutan ini menjadi rumah yang nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Papaaa! Papaaa! Kita kedatangan tamu penting!" Mama Zila berteriak memanggil seseorang.

"Tamu penting apa?!"

Dari ruangan lain, seorang pria gemuk bertopeng merah muncul. Ia terkejut ternyata ada orang asing di dalam rumahnya.

"Siapa kau, Wahai anak muda?"

"Umm.. Aku Boboiboy, dari kota Istana Pulau Rintis."

"Apa? Bobo..apa?"

"Oh, ayolah. Haruskah aku mengajari semua orang disini cara menyebutkan namaku?.."

"Baik, lupakan nama. Aku Papa Zola, pimpinan Desa ini. Apakah gerangan yang membawamu ke hutan timur ini, Oboboi dari Kota Rintis?"

"Umm.. Aku datang untuk membawa ini." Boboiboy menyerahkan pedangnya pada Papa Zola.

Mata pria bertopeng itu membulat. Tangannya bergetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang di berikan oleh pemuda bertopi itu.

"TIDAAAAAK!" teriakan Papa Zola membuat semua makhluk di rumah ini menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu Boboiboy."

"Maaf.. Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan peringatanmu, Ocho."

"MALAYA SWORD! HANCUR! OH! TIDAK! PANGGILKAN TUKANG BESI!"

Tiba-tiba, dua orang peri terbang menghampiri Papa Zola. Mereka laki-laki, salah satunya berbadan kekar dan terlihat seperti sudah tua.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Papa?" tanya peri yang berbadan kekar. Jadi ini tukang besinya?

"ADA! Kau lihat ini? KAU LIHAT INI? PEDANG MALAYA HANCUR! CEPAT PERBAIKI SEKARANG JUGAA!" kata Papa Zola dengan nada yang ditekankan. Sungguh! Dia berteriak seperti orang yang mau berperang saja.

"Siap, Papa!" Kedua peri itu menggotong pedang Malaya bersamaan, lalu segera pergi memperbaikinya.

Tiba-tiba Papa Zola menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan geram. Pria bertopeng itu menghampiri Boboiboy sambil memasang ekspresi yang sangat murka. Boboiboy heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Papa Zola terlihat marah.

"Kau... KAU SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN PEDANG MALAYA! HABISLAH KAU WAHAI BUDAK DURJANA! RASAKAN KEKUATAN ROTAN KEBENARAAAN!" tiba-tiba Papa Zola mengeluarkan sebilah rotan dan hendak memukul Boboiboy dengan rotan itu.

Keringat dingin tiba-tiba menetes di dahi Boboiboy. Pasalnya, dulu Atoknya juga pernah memukul dirinya dengan rotan setiap kali berbuat nakal saat masih kecil. Boboiboy menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, dan tangannya reflek mengambil perisai dirinya yang ada di punggungnya. Dan—

TRAKKK

Rotan itu patah saat menghantam perisai milik Boboiboy. Mama Zila dan Ocho tercengang, sekaligus merasa kasihan dengan Boboiboy yang baru saja datang sudah di pukul rotan.

"Rotanku.. Patah!?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Dia ini tamu! Kenapa kau memukulnya?!"

"Tidak mungkin! Rotan ini berasal dari pohon berumur seratus tahun! Yang kayunya kuat! Rotan ini akan hamcur hanya jika menghantam seseorang yang memiliki elemen tanah! Kenapa bisa patah hanya karena menghantam perisai?!"

"Mungkin, karena anak ini adalah orang yang terpilih, maka Ia bisa melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan kekuatan tanah yang tersisa di pedang Malaya itu?" kata Ocho.

"Anak ini? Mengendalikan kekuatan Malaya Sword? Dan orang yang terpilih?!"

"Makanya kalau ada tamu, jangan main pukul-pukul saja!" Mama Zila memukul pelan pundak suaminya itu.

"Dia ini Boboiboy. Aku yakin dia adalah yang terpilih, karena Ia dapat menghancurkan monster dalam satu kali serang, menggunakan pedang Malaya!"

"Satu kali serang?! Alamak! Aku hampir memukul anak yang sudah terpilih?! Ohh!" tiba-tiba Papa Zola berlutut di depan Boboiboy.

"Maafkanlah aku, wahai anak muda. Aku terlalu panik setelah meliha pedang Malaya hancur. Hatiku serasa ikut hancur!.. Maafkan aku..!" Papa Zola memasang wajah memelas ala pemain teater yang sedang memainkan cerita sedih.

"Umm.. Kumohon berdirilah. Aku tidak pantas.."

Mematuhi Boboiboy, Papa Zola pun berdiri.

"Dan.. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya 'terpilih'.. Memangnya aku terpilih untuk apa?"

"Boboiboy, dari kota Istana Pulau Rintis. Kau adalah orang yang terpilih sebagai penerus Malaya. Sebagai penerus Pahlawan Pulau Rintis."

Boboiboy tersentak mendengar pernyataan dari sang pimpinan desa.

Penerus Malaya? Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continue-**

.

.

 **Cast**

Fairy!Male!Ochobot as Healer Fairy

Ying as Librarian

Papa Zola as Leader of Forest

Mama Zila as Papa Zola's Wife

.

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaahh!

Ciao! X3 Inilah Chapter kedua kita!

Gimana? Absurd ga? Garing? Gaje?/banget

Yup maaf kalau apdetnya lama. Biasalah.. Sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah dan pr-pr yang sangat super sekali. XD

Seperti biasa, Author kalian yang mendadak suka makan Choki-choki—karena ada Boboiboynya—ini minta saran dan kritiknya untuk Chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah setia baca sampai chapter ini :3. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya.

Terima kasih, dan—

 **Review Please. :3**


	3. Part 3: The Child of Earth

**Legend of Yaya: Children of Elemental**

 **Chapter 3: The Child of Earth**

.

.

 **-Please read the previous chapter if you haven't read it yet-**

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy masih tercengang-cengang dengan Papa Zola yang mengatakan dirinya adalah penerus pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Meskipun dirinya yakin bahwa Papa Zola hanya bercanda, tapi nyatanya sang pimpinan desa itu tidak bercanda.

"T-Tapi.. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku yang terpilih?" Boboiboy terbata-bata.

"Akan ku jelaskan serinci-rincinya untukmu, anak muda. Sebagai pimpinan desa ini, aku sudah bicara berkali-kali dengan para Children of Elemental. Dengan bantuan para peri disini tentunya. Mereka bilang padaku, kekuatan kegelapan yang tersegel selama ratusan tahun akan bangkit kembali. Tapi negeri ini akan tetap selamat karena mereka sudah memilih seseorang untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia. Seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan cahaya dari Malaya Sword. Melihatmu tadi bisa mematahkan rotan kebenaranku, itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan elemen itu."

Boboiboy terdiam karena ucapan Papa Zola sedikit tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Apa seorang anak dua belas tahun seperti dirinya bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini? Bagaimana bisa? Tak terasa setetes keringat menuruni pelipis anak bertopi itu. Semua ini bohong kan?

"Boboiboy, dari kota Istana Pulau Rintis. Apa kau siap untuk menerima takdirmu sebagai penerus Pahlawan Pulau Rintis?"

Pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Pasti tanggung jawabnya besar sekali. Seorang pahlawan harus melindungi semua orang. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Boboiboy bingung. Apa dirinya mampu untuk bisa melindungi Pulau Rintis dari kegelapan? Dia tak punya kekuatan apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, nak. Kau punya keberanian. Itulah kekuatanmu. Kau bisa melindungi negeri ini dengan kekuatanmu itu." Mama Zila meyakinkan Boboiboy.

Seketika Boboiboy jadi teringat Yaya setelah mendengar kata 'melindungi'. Ia sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungi Yaya. Benar juga! Kalau dirinya tidak melakukan apapun sekarang, sama saja Ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada Yaya.

"Ya, Aku siap."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Senyuman pun terkembang di setiap wajah yang ada disini. Senyuman bahagia karena mereka telah menemukan seseorang yang akan melindungi negeri ini. Sebenarnya Boboiboy ragu dengan tugas ini. Tadinya dia hanya di beri tugas untuk memperbaiki pedang ini bukan? Kenapa jadi diberi tugas besar seperti ini?

Tak apalah. Bukankah kalau Ia menyelamatkan negeri ini sama dengan menyelamatkan Yaya? Kalau negeri ini selamat, Yaya juga akan selamat. Dan Boboiboy tak perlu khawatir akan mengingkari janjinya.

"Ocho!"

"Y-Ya, Papa Zola?" suara tegas Papa Zola menyadarkan Ocho yang tadi sedang melamun.

"Aku menunjukmu sebagai pasangan Boboiboy! Kau harus mendampingi dia untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan lima elemen di pedangnya! Dan jugaa! Jangan lupa untuk membantunya bicara pada kelima Children of Elemental!"

"Apa?! Tapi.. Kenapa?!"

"Pertanyaanku sama jika kau mau bilang kau tidak bisa."

"Uhh.. Aku trauma... para Chuchu pernah menjadikanku bola ping-pong.. Aku tak punya sihir yang bisa menyerang mosnter! Aku takut hanya akan membahayakan nyawa Boboiboy nanti!" Ocho bergidik ngeri.

"Kau punya kekuatan sihir untuk menyembuhkan luka dan membuat sebuah perisai besar bukan? Kurasa itu sangat berguna untuk Boboiboy." ujar Mama Zila.

"Ya! Sebagai laki-laki, kau harus berani melawan rasa takutmu! Penampilan laki! Masa kelakuanmu tak laki juga?!" Papa Zola menambahkan.

Ocho hanya memutar matanya kesal. "Aargh.. Aku benci kalau seseorang mulai membicarakan gender! Baiklah..! Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak ini!"

"Bagus Ocho! Nah, Boboiboy!"

"Hari ini, adalah hari dimulainya petualangan besarmu, penerus pahlawan Pulau Rintis!"

"Baik."

"Untuk membuat pedangmu mampu mengalahkan kegelapan, pedangmu harus memiliki kekuatan cahaya. Dan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan cahaya itu, kau harus menggabungkan kekuatan elemen tanah, api, air, angin, dan petir. Daan, untuk mendapatkan kelima kekuatan elemen itu, kau harus meminta kekuatan pada kelima Child of Elemental."

"Baik. Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan para Children of Elemental?"

"HA! PERTANYAAN BAGUSS!" lagi-lagi nada bicaranya membuat kaget. "Mereka ada di dunia yang tidak bisa didatangi oleh makhluk selain mereka!"

Boboiboy mulai bingung "Uhh.. Jadi.. Bagaimana aku bisa meminta kekuatan pada mereka jika aku tak bisa pergi ke dunia mereka?"

"JANGAN DULU MEMOTONG! AKU BELUM SELESAI!"

"Heeh! Kau sendiri yang berhenti bicara! Langsung ke intinya dong!" gerutu Ocho.

"Kau memang tak bisa pergi ke dunia mereka. Tapi, kau bisa menemui mereka di Elemental Shrine."

"Nah, Aku akan menandai tempatnya untukmu." Papa Zola lalu pergi ke rak buku yang ada di ruangan ini mengambil peta kerajaan ini dan pena bulunya.

"Ada lima Elemental Shrine tersebar di pelosok Pulau Rintis. Salah satunya ada di hutan ini." Papa Zola melingkari salah satu gambar hutan yang ada di peta menggunakan pena bulu angsanya.

"Di hutan ini ada East Woods Shrine. Kau bisa memulai petualanganmu disini dengan menemui Child of Earth. Ia akan memberikan kekuatan elemen tanahnya padamu."

"Child of Earth?.."

"Benar. Lalu ada lagi di sini." Papa Zola melingkari sebuah gambar pegunungan di peta itu.

"Setelah mendapatkan kekuatan elemen tanah, kau harus pergi ke barat. Ke Inferno Shrine di gunung Ignis."

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau tidak salah, Inferno Shrine itu kan ada di dalam gunung berapi! Maksudmu kita harus masuk kedalamnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh, bagus! Bersiaplah untuk di panggang Boboiboy! Karena pasti pantatmu akan terbakar lahar panas disana!"

Mendengar perkataan Ocho Boboiboy meneguk ludahnya. Beginilah beratnya tugas seorang pahlawan, pikirnya.

"Di Inferno Shrine, kau bisa menemui Child of Fire. Dia akan memberikan kekuatan elemen api padamu. Seperti itu.. Lalu.." Papa Zola melingkari sebuah area danau besar di peta itu.

"Kau kembali lagi ke timur untuk pergi ke Water Shrine di danau Hylia. Di sana kau bisa menemui Child of Water yang akan memberikan kekuatan elemen airnya padamu."

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, Papa Zola kembali melingkari sebuah daerah rawa di peta itu.

"Kau harus kembali lagi ke barat dan pergi ke rawa Mud Swamp untuk pergi ke Cyclone Shrine dan menemui Child of Wind, lalu mendapatkan kekuatan elemen angin darinya."

"Dari tadi bolak-balik terus. Dari timur, ke barat, dari barat ke timur. Apa kita tidak bisa menuntaskan pekerjaan kita di satu daerah dulu? Misalanya barat, maka kita tuntaskan dulu yang barat, baru ke timur." tanya Boboiboy.

"TIDAK! ITU SALAH LAGI DIPERSALAHKAAAAAN!" seketika semua orang di rumah ini menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Oke, sedikit informasi, teligaku masih bisa mendengar dengan baik, jadi tolong. Jangan berteriak dia anak yang tidak bersalah." kata Ocho malas.

"Itu memang sudah urutan tempatnya, dan kekuatannya akan bersatu sempurna jika sesuai dengan urutan tanah-api-air-angin-dan petir. Jadi jangan diubah lagi."

Terakhir, Papa Zola melingkari dareah kota selatan di Pulau Rintis.

"Terakhir, kau pergilah ke pantai selatan, dan berlayar di samudera Rintis Selatan. Disana, kau harus perdi Volta Shrine di tengah samudera, dan menemui Child of Thunder untuk meminta kekuatan elemen petirnya."

"Wah, jadi nanti aku harus berlayar dengan kapal laut ya?"

"Wohoo! Sepertinya menyenangkan!" kata Ocho riang.

"Yup. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas, iya kan?" Papa Zola menggulung peta ditangannya, lalu memberikannya pada Boboiboy.

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Terima kasih, Papa Zola."

"Hmm! Dengan senang hati aku membantu seorang anak pembawa kebenaran. Berjuanglah nak!"

"Berhati-hatilah." Mama Zila melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke! Ayo Boboiboy! Tujuan pertama kita, adalah East Woods Shrine, dan mendapatkan kekuatan elemen tanah!"

"Oke! Ayoo!"

Baru saja beberapa langkah akan keluar dari rumah Papa Zola, Boboiboy mendadak berhenti.

"Ehh! Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ocho.

"Di luar banyak monster kan? Aku tidak bisa melawan dengan tangan kosong pastinya!"

"Ah! Benar juga!"

"Tenang, anak-anak. Panggilkan tukang besiii!"

Kedua peri yang diperintahkan memperbaiki pedang Malaya tadi pun kembali menghadap Papa Zola dengan membawa pedang Malaya yang sudah diperbaiki. Pedang itu tampak baru sekarang.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama tuan. Ini dia pedang Malaya sudah kami perbaiki, namun sayang, sepertinya pedang ini kehilangan kekuatan cahayanya." ujar salah satu peri itu.

"Ooh, jangan khawatir! Anak ini, Boboiboy. Dia yang akan mengembalikan kekuatan cahaya pedang Malaya."

Kedua peri itu pun menoleh kearah Boboiboy, dan menerima sebuah senyuman dari anak itu. Peri yang memegang pedang itu pun terbang menghampiri Boboiboy, dan menyerahkan pedang ditangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat memperbaiki pedang milik penerus pahlawan pulau rintis yang baru. Terimalah pedang ini, tuan."

Boboiboy menerima pedang dari peri tukang besi itu. "Terima kasih."

Boboiboy dan Ocho pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Papa Zola.

"Aku pergi dulu." katanya yang diikuti Ocho yang terbang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Ocho memulai petualangan besar mereka dengan pergi ke luar desa dan berjalan di tengah-tengah rimbunnya pohon-pohon. Sinar matahari siang yang terik gagal membakar kulit mereka karena hanya bisa menembus celah-celah dedaunan dari deretan pohon-pohon besar. Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak ditengah hutan. Sampai di ujung jalan ini, mereka melihat benteng dengan gerbang besar ditengahnya yang dijaga oleh seorang gadis berkucir satu, dan peri laki-laki pasangannya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang East Woods Shrine.

"Hei, Ocho. Siapa mereka?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hm? Oh! Mereka temanku! Liana dan Fidel!" Ocho pun terbang cepat menghampiri mereka, dan Boboiboy berlari mengikutinya.

"Yo! Liana! Fidel!"

Gadis dan perinya itu menoleh cepat ke arah Ocho, lalu berbalik menyapa peri penyembuh luka itu.

"Oh, hai Ocho!" sapa sang gadis yang memegang tombak merah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya peri lelaki yang terbang disampingnya.

"Kami kemari ingin bertemu dengan Child of Earth. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dilakukan sekarang." jawab Ocho memberi toss pada kedua temannya itu.

"Di dalam banyak monster. Kau ini kan peri pengobatan, jadi.. Aku takut aku tak bisa mengizinkanmu masuk karena kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan monster itu."

"Aku memang tidak punya. Tapi anak ini punya! Aku harus membawanya bertemu dengan Child of Earth untuk mengembalikan kekuatan cahaya pedang Malaya."

"APA?!" kedua orang itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"Anak ini.. Maksudmu.. Orang yang terpilih itu?" Fidel terlihat sangat tidak percaya. "Anak yang istilah kasarnya masih belum bisa mengelap ingusnya ini?"

"Emm.." Boboiboy hanya tersenyum miring mendengar ujung kalimat Fidel yang membuat bogem gatal itu.

"Aww!" Fidel meringgis saat Liana memukul tubuh kecilnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terdorong.

"Jaga mulutmu dihadapan anak pilihan Children of Elemental ini, kerdil! Atau pantatmu akan merasakan panasnya 'Flame Pillar'! Ehem.." Liana menodong perinya dengan tombak ditangannya lalu berdehem sebentar, mengisyaratkan Boboiboy untuk melupakan ucapan tercela dari Fidel.

"Jadi.. Anak semanis ini yang terpilih menjadi penerus Malaya? Sungguh mengejutkan!.." Liana tersenyum pada Boboiboy.

"U-huh. Dia orang yang terpilih itu. Jadi, bisakah kalian membukakan pintunya untuk kami, tolong."

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh lewat, tapi berhati-hatilah. Saat kalian kembali, tubuh kalian harus tetap utuh! Ingat itu!"

Fidel lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan cahaya jingga ditubuhnya pun semakin membesar dan menyilaukan.

" _Terram signum, portam fatalibus_."

Tanah pun sedikit bergetar setelah Fidel mengucapkan mantra itu. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, gerbang batu yang ada di belakang mereka terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sebuah bangunan besar dengan halaman yang luas didepannya.

"Wow.. Terbaik..!" kata Boboiboy kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Hebat kan? Yeah, kekuatan tanahku memang lebih baik dan lebih berguna daripada kekuatan pengobatan." Fidel mendelik.

"Hei! Tak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu tanpa peri pengobatan!"

"Yaah, sebenarnya aku kagum pada pemandangan kuilnya, Fidel. Bukan pada kekuatanmu." jawab Boboiboy memasang senyum tak berdosa.

"Pffftt..! Sepertinya itu balasan yang tadi!" Liana menertawakan perinya yang kena telak oleh Boboiboy.

Sedangkan sang peri pemilik kekuatan tanah hanya memutar matanya kesal. "T-Terserah! Yang jelas kalian harus berhati-hati didalam!"

"Ya! Kalau kalian kesulitan melawan monster di dalam, kirimkan sinyal cahaya perimu Ocho! Kami pasti akan segera menyusul!"

"Roger! Ayo Boboiboy!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka mengambil langkah mereka dengan memasuki East Woods Shrine. Begitu berada di dalam, mereka melihat sebuah interior berbatu yang dihiasi tanaman rambat dan akar pohon yang melekat pada dinding. Tempat ini terlihat seperti sebuah istana kecil bernuansa hutan. Indah namun terkesan usang.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kuil ini. Boboiboy menyiapkan dirinya dengan mengambil pedang dan perisainya. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada monster yang menyerang. Ocho dengan tenang terbang mendampingi Boboiboy berjalan menelusuri kuil ini, memimpin perjalanan. Monster yang dikhawatirkan akan muncul pun belum muncul sampai saat ini. Suasana disini memang cukup sepi. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka dengar adalah derap langkah kaki Boboiboy.

"Umm.. Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan pergi ke mana Ocho?" Boboiboy membuka pembicaraan memecah keheningan.

"Ke ruangan yang paling dalam dari kuil ini. Disanalah kau akan bertemu dengan Child of Earth."

"Jadi, kalian para peri punya kemampuan untuk memanggil Children of Elemental sejak dulu?"

"Yep. Kami memang ditakdirkan menjadi jembatan penghubung antara dunia dan Children of Elemental, sejak para Children of Elemental membangun dunia ini."

"Oh, jadi mereka yang membangun dunia ini?"

"Iya. Keterlaluan sekali kau tidak tahu soal itu."

"Bukan tidak tahu. Atok sering bercerita tentang Children of Elemental saat aku masih kecil setiap sebelum tidur. Aku kira itu hanya dongeng biasa."

"Tidak. Nyatanya Children of Elemental berperan penting untuk menjaga keseimbangan spiritual dunia sejak mereka membangun dunia ini."

"Oh.. Dan kalian para peri berperan sebagai 'penjaga jembatan' antara dunia ini dan dunia spiritual."

"Intinya, jika spiritual dunia terganggu, maka Children of Elemental harus turun tangan menyatukan kekuatan mereka untuk melahirkan kekuatan cahaya. Tapi, sebagai penjaga spiritual dunia, mereka tidak bisa turun langsung untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Karena itu, mereka akan memilih salah seorang yang bisa diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan."

"Begitu. Dan waktu itu mereka memilih Malaya, iya kan?"

"Yup. Dengan alasan, Malaya memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi negerinya ini."

Oh, begitu rupanya. Jangan-jangan Boboiboy dipilih karena mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi Yaya. Melindungi Yaya sama dengan melindungi negeri ini, iya kan? Ambisi anak bertopi itu saat ini adalah menepati janjinya pada sang putri. Itu saja.

"Oh, iya. Tadi Papa Zola bilang dia pernah bicara dengan Children of Elemental. Memangnya apa hubungan Papa Zola terhadap Children of Elemental?"

"Bukan hanya Papa saja yang bisa bicara dengan Children of Elemental. Semua pimpinan yang berada di negeri ini, termasuk Raja Ejo Jo juga bisa bicara dengan Children of Elemental. Tujuan pembicaraan mereka biasanya soal nasib negeri ini ke depannya. Untuk saat ini, mereka memberikan solusi pada pemimpin negeri ini untuk mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan yang telah bangkit kembali."

"Jadi itu sebabnya Raja memberikan misi memperbaiki pendang Malaya padaku. Beliau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku anak yang terpilih itu."

"Benar. Children of Elemental sudah memberitahunya."

Langkah mereka pun terhenti begitu sampai di tengah ruangan dengan salah satu pintu besar yang ada didepannya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

"Sudah sampai? Sepertinya misi ini mudah sekali. Tak ada satupun monster yang menyerang."

"Yaah.. Mungkin karena kekuatan kegelapan belum menguasai tempat ini. Makanya tidak ada monster."

"Nah, aku akan memanggil Child of Earth sekarang. Tetap jaga sopan santunmu."

BBBBRRRRRRRRGGGHH

Tiba-tiba bumi bergetar hebat untuk sesaat. Membuat Boboiboy dan Ocho tetkejut dibuatnya.

"Whoa! Apa yang terjadi?"

"S-Seingatku jika aku sedang memanggil Child of Earth tidak pernah terjadi gempa bumi sebelumnya!".

"Grrrr...!"

Mendengar suara yang janggal, Boboiboy dan Ocho meneguk ludahnya. Mereka memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang, sumber suara janggal yang mereka dengar tadi. Begitu mereka berbalik, mereka mendapati seekor laba-laba hitam besar yang mengerikan. Jadi gempa bumi tadi disebabkan oleh laba-laba yang kesini ya? Sebaiknya jangan disamakan dengan laba-laba yang sering kau temui di rumah, karena bisa saja ukuran laba-laba ini mengalahkan besarnya rumahmu.

"Siap Boboiboy?" tanya Ocho.

Paham dengan maksud Ocho, Boboiboy langsung menjawab. "Siap."

Mereka berdua mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan—

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" berteriak ketakutan bersamaan.

"GRROAAAAAAARRR!"

"Menghindar!"

"UAAAKH!"

Boboiboy dan Ocho terlempar ke sudut ruangan karena terkena pukulan si monster. Lantai kuil yang terkena hantamannya pun langsung retak saking kuatnya serangan itu.

"Oww!.. Sakitnya punggung kebenaran..!" Ocho mengelus-ngelus punggung yang tertutupi sayap mungilnya.

"Hah? 'Punggung kebenaran'?"

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat, monster itu menghampiri mereka, lalu memukul mereka. Beruntung mereka tidak terkena pukulan itu karena Ocho menggunakan sihirnya untuk melindungi diri mereka.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA! AYO LAWAN DIA!"

Menuruti perintah Ocho, Boboiboy mengambil pedangnya, lalu menebas monster itu. Sayangnya serangannya meleset karena monster itu langsung melompat ke belakang. Boboiboy berlari menghampiri si monster, lalu kembali menebasnya dengan pedang.

Anehnya, kulit laba-laba itu tidak tergores sama sekali akibat serangan Boboiboy. Tubuhnya keras sekeras batu! Pedang yang menghantam tubuhnya sampai bisa berdenting. Seperti mau patah.

"Aku tak bisa menyerangnya! Tubuhnya keras sekali!"

"Gawat! Kalau dipaksakan nanti pedangnya patah lagi!"

Boboiboy tak menyerah. Ia kembali menghadapi monster itu, mencari kelemahannya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan insting. Tangan kirinya tetap sigap menggunakan perisai untuk melindungi dirinya dari pukulan si monster. Sedangkan matanya tetap mencari titik kelemahan si monster sampai akhirnya, Ia menemukan bongkahan kristal biru yang ada di punggung laba-laba besar itu. Satu-satunya benda yang mencolok yang dimiliki monster itu.

"Itu dia!"

Boboiboy mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu berlari mendekati monster itu, kemudian ia melompat menaiki punggung si monster, lalu menyerang kristal di punggungnya menggunakan pedangnya. Ia terus menebaskan pedangnya secepat dan sekuat mungkin dengan harapan kristal itu harus hancur. Meskipun sudah menemukan kelemahannya, namun tetap saja monster itu sulit untuk menghancurkannya.

"HEAAAAAAHH!"

Boboiboy menancapkan pedangnya tepat ke kristal di punggung si monster, dan seketika kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"GROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan besar, monster itu pun hancur begitu kristal yang menjadi titik kelemahanya itu hancur. Raga monster itu pun juga hancur berkeping-keping, menguap ke udara menjadi asap hitam yang mengepul, dan akhirnya menghilang.

Boboiboy berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sungguh, bertarung dengan laba-laba jelek ini memang menguras tenaga. Tapi Boboiboy bukan satu-satunya yang lelah. Sang peri kecil pun juga kelelahan karena ikut mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya untuk melindungi teman bertopinya itu.

"Aku berhasil...?" matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Tidak ada tulang yang patah sama sekali. Hanya lecet di sana-sini. Nyawa pun masih bersatu dengan raga. Hebat! Boboiboy tak menyangka dirinya bisa mengalahkan monster sebesar itu dan dirinya masih dalam keadaan baik.

"Ah! Boboiboy! Kau berhasil! Katakan! Apa dirimu terluka?"

"Tidak!"

Boboiboy dan Ocho bertatapan sebentar, lalu sebuah senyuman terkembang lebar di wajah mereka.

"Yeahh! Berhasil! Terima kasih Ocho! Ini berkat kau yang tadi melindungiku dengan perisaimu!"

"Itu bukan masalah! Yang penting kau berhasil mengalahkan monster besar pertama yang kau temui!"

"Yeah! Hahahahahaha! Terbaiklah!" mereka berdua beradu toss dan menari-nari penuh kegirangan.

Inilah prestasi pertama yang mereka raih dalam langkah awal dari sebuah petualangan besar ini. Ini juga tentu bisa dijadikan pengalaman untuk ke depannya.

"Baik. Sudah cukup selebrasi kemenangannya. Sekarang, waktunya bicara pada Child of Earth."

"Ya. Baiklah."

Ocho mengatupkan kedua tangan kecilnya, lalu memejamkan mata mengumpulkan konsentrasinya.

" _Lux signum, Nuntius alitis filii_."

Seketika, ruangan ini pun diterangi sebuah sinar keemasan yang menyilaukan setelah Ocho mengucapkan mantra itu. Cahaya itu terus bersinar dan tak lama kemudian, mereka bisa melihat bayangan seseorang di dalam cahaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa disana!?"

Boboiboy dan Ocho menoleh kearah suara lembut yang bicara pada mereka. Saat itu juga, mereka mendapati seorang lelaki muda bersurai hitam, memiliki iris keemasan dan juga cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Juga jubah besarnya yang memiliki perpaduan warna antara ungu gelap, kuning, dan juga merah. Sepasang sarung tangan besi membalut kedua tangannya.

Inikah sang Child of Earth?

"Oh, ternyata hanya anak-anak dan nona peri kecilnya." sosok itu tersenyum hangat pada Boboiboy dan Ocho. Sepertinya sosok Child of Earth memang sosok yang ramah, lemah lembut, dan penuh kehangatan.

"Haah.. Ya ampun!" Ocho hanya mengelus dadanya kesal karena sudah kedua kalinya Ia dipanggil nona hari ini.

"Umm.. Maaf, dia ini laki-laki.."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kalian dari hutan timur ya? Aku kira, kalian adalah monster-monster yang bisa menembus sampai ke sini."

"Yah, kami baru saja mengalahkan salah satunya." Boboiboy menyimpan pedang dan perisainya di punggungnya.

"Aku Gempa, Child of Earth. Aku adalah roh pelindung tanah kehidupan yang terhamparan di bumi ini. Apa yang membawa kalian kemari, Boboiboy dari kota Rintis dan Peri Ocho dari Hutan Timur?"

"Umm.. Yang mulia Gempa.. Aku datang kemari karena ingin meminta kekuatanmu untuk mengembalikan kekuatan cahaya Malaya Sword. Karena pedang ini sudah.."

"Rusak dan hancur."

"B-Benar.. Peri di hutan timur sudah memperbaikinya. Dan aku mendapat amanah dari sang raja untuk mengembalikan kekuatan pedang ini."

"Aku sudah tau. Kekuatan kegelapan berusaha untuk mendominasi kekuatan cahaya saat ini. Mengganggu keseimbangan spiritual dunia. Karena itu sekarang banyak makhluk kegelapan yang menyerang. Semua monster-monster yang kau temui merupakan makhluk kegelapan yang baru saja aku sebutkan. Mereka terlahir dari kegelapan, dan akan musnah oleh kekuatan cahaya. Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan cahaya itu, maka kekuatan lima elemen harus bersatu. Dan kami, Children of Elemental, telah memilihmu, Boboiboy dari kota Istana Pulau Rintis untuk meneruskan perjuangan Malaya dalam melindungi negeri ini. Untuk menggenggam kekuatan cahaya yang bisa menetralkan kegelapan. Karena itu, aku, sebagai roh pelindung tanah, menyerahkan kekuatanku."

Sebuah cahaya keemasan muncul menyilaukan mata. Namun ditengah-tengah cahaya itu ada sebuah batu berwarna violet bersinar, melayang menghampiri Boboiboy. Dengan segera, Boboiboy menangkap batu itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan membuat cahaya keemasan itu meredup.

"Itu Earth Gem. Batu yang menyimpan kekuatan spiritual tanah. Jaga baik-baik jangan sampai makhluk kegelapan mengambilnya. Kau akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemen tanahku jika kekuatan batu ini sudah bergabung dengan pedangmu. Untuk menggabungkannya dengan Pedangmu, pergilah ke Sanctuary Temple."

"Sanctuary Temple? Dimana itu?"

"Tepat berada di pusat Pulau Rintis."

"Oh.. Eh, tapi.. Bukankah satu-satunya yang berada di pusat Pulau Rintis adalah Istana Kerajaan?"

"Tepat sekali. Disitulah tempat dimana Sanctuary Shrine berada. Memang tersembunyi karena tak sembarangan orang yang boleh masuk ke ruangan Sanctuary Shrine. Mintalah bantuan pada teman perimu itu untuk membuka pintu rahasia Sanctuary Shrine di Istana Kerajaan."

"Baik. Terima kasih untuk batunya."

Gempa tersenyum. "Setelah ini, kau harus menemui Child of Fire untuk meminta kekuatan elemen apinya. Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk memperkenalkan dirimu padanya. Karena kau tahu, dia akan langsung menyerang orang asing yang menyusup ke tempatnya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kami percaya kau bisa menerima takdirmu, Pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Kami percaya kau bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan. Semoga berhasil." kata Gempa tersenyum.

Sang Child of Earth pun menghilang setelah cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan muncul, lalu meredup tak lama setelahnya. Boboiboy segera memasukan Earth Gem di tangannya kedalam tas.

"Jadi yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah menyatukan kekuatan batu ini dengan pedangnya, ya?

"Yup, ayo pergi Boboiboy. Kita pergi ke Istana di kota. Aku akan membukakan pintunya untukmu."

"Iya, ayo." Boboiboy pun pergi ke luar kuil bersama Ocho yang terbang mengikutinya.

Dengan didapatnya Earth Stone ini, sudah dipastikan Boboiboy baru saja mengambil langkah pertamanya untuk menyelamatkan negerinya dari kekuatan kegelapan. Tak peduli seberapa banyak lagi rintangan yang harus di tempuh setelah ini, pemuda bergelar penerus Malaya itu siap menghadapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continue-**

.

.

.

 **-Cast-**

Boboiboy Gempa as Child of Earth

Liana (OC) as East Woods Villager

Fidel (OC) as Liana's Fairy/ Earth Elemental Fairy

.

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaaahh!

Inilah Chapter 3 kitaa! :3 Author selipin beberapa OC dicerita ini gak apa-apa yaa.. Cuma sebagai figuran kok. ;3/dihajarOCsendiri

Boboiboy ketemu sama siblings elementalnya sendiri?! Huwatt?! Ngawur banget yaak! X'3

Tetap berusaha menulis fic-fic baru meskipun tugas sekolah numpuk. Malah mungkin tugas mah di nomer dua-in. XD /Plakk/don'ttrythisathome

Nah, terima kasih kepada Readers yang sudah berbaik hati membaca fic ini. Makasiiihh banget. Bersediakah kalian buat menyumbangkan Review kalian? Please.. *Kitteneyes* Aku tau cerita macem ginian emang ga pantes di beri pujian, tapi maukah kalian setidaknya memberi kritik atau saran buat cerita ini?

Ah sudahlah. :v

Sekali lagi makasih ya! ;3

Sampai jumpa di Chap depan!

Dadaaaaaaah! :D

.

.

 **-Review Please :3-**


	4. Part 4: Monster's Village

**Legend of Yaya: Children of Elemental**

 **Chapter 4: Monster's Village**

.

.

 **-Please read the previous chapter if you haven't read it yet-** /soknginggris

.

.

.

.

Di menara dimensi kegelapan, Yaya masih terduduk dibalik tirai besi, terbelenggu kekuatan kegelapan milik pria penghancur Malaya Sword. Ia masih duduk berlutut sambil memikirkan nasib negeri ini. Pria hitam tadi akan menghancurkan Pulau Rintis, namun sebagai atasan, Yaya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tentu Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan negerinya jika dirinya masih terperangkap di tempat ini.

Yaya hanya bisa tertunduk di penjara ini. Sampai sekarang, Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu masih membiarkan Yaya hidup. Bukan berarti sang putri sudsh tak mau hidup lagi, namun, sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan sampai harus melibatkan Yaya. Ini sangat membingungkan.

Yaya mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong, lantai terbuat dari batu, dan langit-langit yang juga terbuat dari batu. Yaya ingin sekali pergi menuju pintu di sebelah utara ruangan ini kalau saja pagar besi ini tidak mengurungnya.

Saat Yaya mengarahkan pandangannya ke pojok penjara besi, ia menemukan setangkai bunga merah muda tumbuh diantara. Merasa heran, sang putri menghampiri bunga itu. Aneh sekali, bagaimana bunga bisa tumbuh di lantai batu?

Yaya ingin memetik bunga itu, namun begitu tangannya menyentuh tangkai bunga itu, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara.

"Y..ng..lia..?" suara itu terdengar seperti suara dari seorang gadis kecil yang menggema.

"P...Tri...Ya?"

"Siapa itu?" Yaya mulai merinding ngeri.

"...u...ri...ya!..!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan asap putih kecil muncul dari bunga itu, lalu melayang-layang menghampirinya. Bayangan yang mirip seorang gadis kecil berambut sangat panjang melebihi kakinya.

"Yang mulia, putri Yaya." bayangan itu memberi hormat pada Yaya, suaranya yang terdengar menggema membuat Yaya serasa berhenti bernafas.

"Kyaaaaahh! H-Ha-Hantu...!" Yaya segera berlari ke sudut ruangan penjara ketakutan.

"T-Tolong jangan takut padaku yang mulia! Dan yang lebih penting, jangan berteriak! Jangan sampai Fang mengetahui keberadaanku..! Aku memang hantu, tapi.. Demi Children of Elemental, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyakitimu!"

"..S-Siapa kau..?"

"Namaku Aeryth. Aku adalah peri dari hutan timur, namun seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah mati dan menjadi hantu. Hanya saja, jiwaku masih terperangkap di dimensi ini dan tak bisa pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya."

"Peri hutan?.."

"Benar. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal jika yang mulia tidak keberatan."

"Baik. Aku tidak keberatan, tapi ada juga yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Siapa itu.. Fang?..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari sudah mulai berkurang seiring mendekatnya waktu ke sore hari. Liana dan Fidel masih tetap berjaga di depan gerbang East Woods Shrine. Mereka tak melepaskan tatapan mereka ke arah kuil tempat untuk menghadap Child of Earth ini. Liana mulai khawatir karena Boboiboy dan Ocho masih belum kembali. Sudah hampir tiga jam. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Boboiboy dan Ocho.

"Hei, Fidel. Menurutmu apa kita harus menyusul mereka?" Liana terlihat cemas.

"Jangan. Hanya buang-buang tenaga saja. Mereka masih belum memberikan sinyal meminta bantuan." ujar Fidel tenang.

"Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu sampai mereka tidak bisa mengirimkan sinyal bagaimana?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Liana. Berhentilah mencemaskan mereka! Kau terdengar seperti orang tua yang khawatir anaknya tak pulang-pulang setelah seharian bermain tahu!"

"Hei! Sebelum menyebutku 'tua', sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu berapa umurmu!"

"Ratusan."

Pertengkaran mereka terpotong saat mereka melihat seseorang keluar dari East Woods Shrine. Itu dia! Boboiboy sudah keluar! Dia masih bisa berjalan dengan baik! Sepertinya dia tidak terluka!

"Ah! Boboiboy!" Liana langsung berlari menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan." Fidel mengikuti Liana.

"Boboiboy—! Ocho—!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Boboiboy menoleh kearah sumber suara. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, Boboiboy langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Liana! Aku ber—Whoa!" ucapan Boboiboy terpotong begitu gadis muda itu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ah! Syukurlah Boboiboy! Kau baik-baik saja! Aku khawatir sekalii! Hueee!" Liana semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ocho memandang kasihan pada Boboiboy yang sepertinya mulai sesak karena dipeluk Liana. Tiba-tiba Fidel menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau butuh pelukan juga? Kemarilah." Fidel membuka kedua tangannya untuk Ocho.

"Menjauh dariku!" Ocho menolak.

Liana melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Boboiboy. "Kau tidak terluka kan? Kau berhasil mendapat kekuatan elemennya?"

"I-Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini, aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan elemen tanahnya." Boboiboy mengerluarkan Earth Gem yang ada di tasnya.

"Oh.. Ini.. Earth Gem!.." kata Fidel kagum melihat batu itu.

"Lihat? Peri pengobatan yang tidak berguna baru saja berhasil menjaga pahlawan negeri ini!" Ocho menyindir perkataan Fidel yang merendahkan dirinya tadi.

"Baiklah, Ocho. Aku tarik kata-kataku soal peri tidak berguna itu."

"Hebat sekali! Kau berhasil mengalahkan monsternya?" tanya Liana.

"Iya! Monster itu kuat sekali! Dengan bantuan perisai sihir Ocho, aku berhasil mengalahkannya!"

"Yeah! Hei Fidel! Kau tahu artinya ini kan?" Liana menatap Fidel degan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja! Kalau monster yang ada dikuil ini sudah musnah, kita tak perlu berjaga di depan gerbang kuil ini!"

"Berarti kita akan diliburkan!"

"Yeahh!"

Liana dan Fidel beradu toss kegirangan. Tentu saja mereka bosan jika harus berjaga di depan gerbang kuil seharian. Sudah sepatutnya mereka senang setelah lepas dari pekerjaan yang bisa membuat kakimu pegal.

"Luar biasa. Selamat atas liburan kalian." kata Ocho.

"Yeah! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarag adalah melapor pada Papa Zola, dan mengambil liburan kita! Ayo Liana! Au sudah tidak sabar!" Fidel langsung terbang melesat menuju desa.

"Kalian berdua, terima kasih ya sudah memberikan liburan untuk kami! Dengn begini, akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke kota Istana dan berbelanja disana!" Liana menjabat tangan Boboiboy dengan semangat.

"Aku sudah ditugaskan untuk ini, jadi tak perlu berterima kasih. Selamat menikmati liburanmu, Liana." Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Ooh! Itu pasti! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa! Dadaah!" Liana berlari menyusul Fidel setelah melambaikan tangan pada Boboiboy dan Ocho.

"Nah, tujuan berikutnya, Sanctuary Shrine di Istana. Ayo kita segera kesana, jangan sampai kemalaman."

"Ayo." Boboiboy mengikuti Ocho.

.

.

.

.

"Mebuka pintu Sanctuary Shrine?"

Setelah mendapatkan Earth Gem di East Woods Shrine, Boboiboy kembali ke Istana bersama Ocho. Mereka sedang meminta izin sang raja untuk membuka pintu Sanctuary Shrine, setelah melaporkan perkembangan dalam misi besarnya ini.

"Benar yang mulia. Hamba ingin meminta izin untuk membuka pintu Sanctuary Shrine supaya bisa menyatukan kekuatan elemen tanah dengan pedang ini."

"Adu Du."

"Siap!"

"Antar mereka ke taman di tengah istana. Awasi mereka."

"Siap yang mulia!"

"Terima kasih yang mulia!" Boboiboy membungkuk pada sang raja.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, anak muda. Kau sudah bersedia menjalankan tugas ini. Setelah ini, kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke Inferno Shrine di Ragnarok Village. Untuk meminta kekuatan elemen api."

Ejo Jo mengangguk mengerti. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku ingin kau menjaga dirimu, Boboiboy."

"Tentu yang mulia."

Boboiboy yang tadinya hendak melangkah, ia kembali menghadap sang raja.

"Uhh.. Maaf... Kalau anda tidak keberatan, apa boleh aku bertanya yang mulia?"

"Tentu saja."

"... Apa.. Putri Yaya sudah ditemukan?.."

Ejo Jo terdiam. Sang raja kembali terduduk di singgasananya dengan raut wajah murung. Membuat Boboiboy merasa bersalah telah menanyakan putrinya yang menghilang itu.

"Belum.. Prajurit yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh pulau pun masih belum melaporkan perkembangan pencarian mereka.."

Boboiboy tertunduk. "... Begitu ya."

"Ikut aku." ucap Adu Du menunjukkan jalan pada Boboiboy dan Ocho.

Setelah keluar dari ruang utama, mereka melewati lorong istana. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang dikelilingi bangunan istana. Mereka berjalan ke taman itu. Tidak terlalu luas, namun bisa dibilang disini sangat indah. Ada bunga-bunga, air mancur, kolam kecil, pasti putri Yaya sangat senang jika berada disini.

Putri Yaya...

Kalau mengingatnya, pasti selalu membuat Boboiboy murung. Ia cemas dengan keadaan sang putri. Ia cuma berharap bisa menemukan sang putri di tengah misi memperbaiki Malaya Sword ini.

"Nah, disinilah tempatnya. Tepat di tembok ini ada gerbang menuju Sanctuary Shrine." kata Adu Du begitu mereka sampai di depan dinding di ujung taman. "Aku akan berjaga disini sampai kalian selesai."

"Jadi kami diawasi? Ayolah! Kami ini bukan nara pidana! Kami tidak akan mencuri barang-barang yang ada di Sanctuary Temple! Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dicuri disana iya kan?" kata Ocho bermaksud bercanda.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah sang raja! Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu lalat! Sebelum aku menamparmu degan sapu lidi!" Adu Du sepertinya tidak suka diajak bercanda.

"Haah.. Ayolah! Kemana selera humormu? Apa manusia tidak punya selera humor? Payah sekali!" ucap Ocho pedas.

"Errgh..!"

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan jalannya, paman Adu Du. Kami akan segera kembali. Ayo buka pintunya Ocho!" Boboiboy segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka sebelum Adu Du melemparkan Ocho keluar istana.

"Huh! Darah tinggi!" Ocho segera menghentikan racauannya, lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mulai mengumpulkan konsentrasi akan membacakan mantra pembuka pintu Sanctuary Temple.

" _Lux signum, portam fons luminis.._ "

Sebuah cahaya keemasan muncul, membentuk sebuah pintu. Setelah cahaya itu meredup, mereka bisa melihat sebuah pintu besar berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran kuno yang maknanya tidak diketahui. Jadi untuk menjaga keamanannya dari makhluk kegelapan, Children of Elemental menyembunyikan Sanctuary Shrine dan menyimpan kuncinya pada para peri.

Hebat sekali.

"Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

.

Inilah Sanctuary Shrine. Begitu pintu kuil kembali tertutup, seketika kuil ini menjadi sangat gelap karena tempat ini begitu tertutup dan tak ada sinar matahari yang masuk. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penerangan disini adalah cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Ocho. Akhirnya, sang penerus Malaya berjalan perlahan mengikuti Ocho karena tidak mau tersandung, atau menabrak sesuatu. Disini benar-benar gelap.

"Apa setidaknya Children of Elemental membuat jendela saat membangun kuil ini? Disini gelap sekali!" keluh Boboiboy.

"Ayolah! Kau pikir mereka bodoh? Kalau ada jendela disini, nanti kekuatan kegelapan akan mudah menguasai tempat ini! Ingat! Sanctuary Shrine adalah sumber kekuatan cahaya yang menyeimbangkan spiritual dunia. Jika kegelapan menguasai tempat ini, maka didunia ini hanya ada kegelapan, dan itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan dunia." Ocho setengah membentak.

"Jika benar tempat ini adalah sumber kekuatan cahaya, kenapa tempat ini gelap sekal—WHOA!" ucapan Boboiboy terpotong karena tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung.

"Awas tersandung. Disitu ada tangga."

"Harusnya kau ingatkan aku sebelum kakiku tersandung!"

"Kekuatan cahaya disini hilang karena sedang terpecah menjadi lima elemen sekarang."

Ocho membawa Boboiboy menghadap ke sebuah altar kecil.

"Mereka terpecah karena kekuatan kegelapan sedang berusaha mendominasi?"

"Pintar! Berikan Earth Gem milikmu!"

Boboiboy mengambil Earth Gem dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Ocho.

"Uhh... Untuk kembali membuat tempat ini kembali terang... Hnngg.. Kau harus mengumpulkan semua kekuatan elemen, dan mengembalikan kekuatan Malaya Sword!"

Sang peri kecil sedikit terengah membawa batu yang besar (menurutnya) itu. Ia meletakkannya di salah satu altar yang ada di samping Boboiboy. Batu itu mulai bersinar, mulai menerangi seluruh ruangan ini. Seketika itu juga, Ocho kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya hendak membaca mantra lagi.

"Angkat pedangmu, Boboiboy!"

Mematuhi Ocho, Boboiboy menarik pedangnya, lalu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi keudara.

" _Lux signum, Unire principio!_ "

Cahaya dari Earth Gem memancar kearah pedang Boboiboy, membuat pedangnya juga bersinar. Lama-kelamaan, cahaya di pedangnya meredup, sedangkan Earth Gem yang diletakkan di altar itu tetap bercahaya, membuat tempat ini menjadi terang dengan cahaya keemasannya.

"Wooh! Sudah terang sekarang. Beruntung tadi aku tidak memakanmu saat tempat ini masih gelap, Boboiboy. Kau tahu, tempat gelap membuatku kelaparan ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis seperti dirimu!" perlahan bibir kecil Ocho membentuk sebuah seringaian jahat.

"Hah? 'Memakanku'? Di tempat gelap? Maksudmu kau bisa berubah menjadi monster, lalu memakanku kalau kau masuk ke tempat yang gelap? Begitu?" tanya Boboiboy bingung dengan maksud Ocho.

"Nah! Lupakan! Kau terlalu polos untuk itu!"

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk tak paham.

"Oke. Elemen tanah sudah bersatu dengan pedangnya. Sekarang pedangmu pasti akan sangat kuat sekuat kekuatan tanah!"

"Rasanya sama saja. Menurutmu apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan tanah ini?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Seperti kau menggunakan kekuatan cahaya pedang Malaya yang hancur untuk menolongku dari kepungan Chuchu. Bahkan kalau kau tahu mantra untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini, pasti kekuatan ini akan sangat berguna untukmu!"

"Apa kau tahu mantra cara menggunakan kekuatan ini?"

"Tidak. Karena hanya Malaya yang mengetahui mantranya itu. Dan aku lahir tepat saat Malaya mati."

"Apa? Jadi umurmu sudah tiga ratus tahun? Wow.. Baru tahu aku ternyata kau ini sudah tua."

"Oke cukup. Jangan bahas soal usia. Mau seberapa tua seorang peri, fisiknya akan tetap terihat muda. Dan sekarang, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Ayo Boboiboy."

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

Pintu Sanctuary Temple segera berubah menjadi tembok istana seperti semula begitu mereka keluar dari kuil. Boboiboy dan Ocho terpisah dari Adu Du setelah mereka keluar dari Sanctuary Temple. Sang penerus Malaya bersama peri kecilnya pergi keluar istana untuk mengunjungi tempat berikutnya. Begitu mereka sampai di gerbang istana, Probe yang sedang berjaga disana memanggil Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Ei! Boboiboy!"

"Eh? Paman Probe?" Boboiboy menoleh kearah Probe. "Ada apa?"

"Kamu mau pergi ke Ragnarok Village kan? Aku boleh nitip ini tidak?" Probe memberikan sebuah amplop putih pada Boboiboy.

"Eh? Surat untuk siapa ini?"

"Uhh.. Tolong berikan surat ini ke wanita yang bernama Computer."

"Computer? Siapa itu?" taya Boboiboy.

"Ya! Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu seperti apa dia. Kenapa kau berikan surat ini pada kami? Kami ini bukan tukang kirim surat!" ketus Ocho.

"Kau pasti tahu lah! Kamu tahu pelayan pribadinya putri Yaya kan?"

"Umm.. Oh! Orang itu! Wanita berambut abu-abu terang, dan matanya berwarna keemasan? Waktu kecil, setiap putri Yaya pulang sehabis bermain dirumahku, wanita itu selalu datang menjemput tuan putri."

"Ya! Yang itu! Aku minta tolong ya, Boboiboy. Kalau saja tidak di tugaskan untuk berjaga di istana seharian penuh, aku pasti akan menyampaikannya sendiri. Kamu tidak keberatan kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku akan berikan kalau bertemu dengannya."

"Pasti kau akan bertemu dengannya. Computer juga pergi ke Ragnarok Village untuk mencari informasi keberadaan putri Yaya. Terima kasih ya, Boboiboy! Dan... Uhh.. Aku minta, tolong jangan baca isinya ya..! Hehehe!.. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Iya. Paman juga, selamat bertugas ya!"

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Ocho menyusuri jalanan kota yang lumayan ramai sekarang. Dengan tenang, mereka berjalan hendak keluar kota untuk pergi ke tempat selanjutnya.

"Boboiboy! Kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"Hmm.." Boboiboy mengambil peta dalam tasnya, lalu melihat tempat tujuan berikutnya.

"Kita ke timur. Ke Inferno Shrine di Mt. Ignis. Melewati Ragnarok Village."

"Oke, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera kesana sebelum malam!" kata Ocho penuh semangat.

"Ayo!" Boboiboy juga ikut bersemangat.

"Boboiboy!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang. Ying berlari kearahnya sambil membawa sekeranjang kue muffin.

"Hai, Ying!"

"Hai! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke Ragnarok Village. Untuk melanjutkan misi memperbaiki pedang Malaya." jawab Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama kesana? Aku juga mau mengunjungi rumah nenekku di Ragnarok Village."

"Tentu. Sekalian kau juga tak perlu khawatir diserang monster dijalan."

.

.

.

.

"Kau bicara dengan Child of Earth, lalu meminta kekuatan elemen tanah miliknya?" tanya Ying setelah mendengar cerita Boboiboy di East Woods Shrine.

Boboiboy, Ocho dan Ying berjalan keluar dari kota, berjalan di tengah padang rumput luas yang mengelilingi kota istana Pulau Rintis. Jadi mau pergi ke manapun, pasti melewati padang rumput dulu.

"Yup. Perjuangan yang melelahkan kau tahu. Sebelum bisa menemui Child of Earth, aku harus melawan monster laba-laba besar dulu." jawab Boboiboy.

"Begitu. Sepertinya kekuatan kegelapan sudah mulai menguasai beberapa Elemental Shrine di negeri ini ya? Kejadian yang sama seperti dalam buku sejarah tentang Malaya."

"Jadi kekuatan kegelapan pernah menguasai Elemental Shrine juga sebelumnya?"

"Benar. Dan Malaya juga dulu mengalahkan monster itu, sehingga setiap Elemental Shrine yang ia kujungi akan terbebas dari kekuatan kegelapan."

"Dan sekarang, aku yang bertugas mengalahkan monster di setiap Elemental Shrine itu."

"Benar. Mereka memilihmu, dan kau tahu itu."

Tak lama kemudian, Boboiboy, Ocho, dan Ying sampai di desa Ragnarok. Begitu melihat sekeliling, mereka melihat ada banyak rumah-rumah, kincir angin, peternakan, dan bangunan lainnya seperti penampilan desa pada umumnya. Namun yang berbeda adalah para penduduk desanya. Mereka semua bukan manusia, melainkan sesosok makhluk hijau bergigi tajam, dan penampilan mereka semua hampir sama. Sedikit membuat Boboiboy dan Ocho kaget karena mereka baru pertama kalinya ke desa Ragnarok.

"Uhh.. Ying.. Mereka itu siapa?" tanya Boboiboy pada Ying.

"Oh? Mereka semua? Tentu saja penduduk desa ini."

"Bukan. Umm.. Maksudku.. Mereka ini apa?"

"Oh, mereka ini Multi-Monster."

"Jadi mereka itu monster?!" tanya Ocho terkejut.

"Yup. Tapi jangan khawatir. Mereka ada di pihak kita. Bukan di pihak kekuatan kegelapan."

"Semua penduduk di desa ini adalah monster? Jangan katakan kalau nenekmu juga..." Ocho mulai curiga.

"Nenekku manusia! Dia kan asli kelahiran dari kota Istana Pulau Rintis juga! Hanya saja dia pindah kemari." Ying bisa membaca pikiran Ocho.

"Oh..."

Langkah Ying terhenti begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan 'Butik' diatas pintunya. Ini toko baju?

"Yak. Kita sudah sampai di rumah nenekku."

"Ini rumah nenekmu? Dia membuka toko baju?"

"Tidak hanya baju. Dia juga bisa membuatkan armor prajurit yang terbuat dari kulit."

"Uuu.. Terbaik!"

"Ayo masuk!"

Begitu Ying membuka pintu, Boboiboy dan Ocho melihat banyak multi-monster sedang sibuk bekerja di dalam rumah ini. Ada yang sedang menjahit pakaian, ada yang sedang merapikan pakaian, ada juga monster yang sedang mengukur lingkar pinggang pelanggan yang berkunjung (manusia yang datang dari luar desa). Sulit dipercaya tampang mereka yang garang bisa bekerja ditempat yang terkesan feminim ini.

"Nenek!..." Ying menghampiri seorang wanita tua yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Ying! Oh rupanya cucu nenek datang berkunjung!.." sang wanita tua langsung memeluk Ying kegirangan.

"Iya. Aku mau main sebentar ke rumah nenek. Oh, ya. Aku juga membawa ini." Ying menyerahkan keranjang muffins-nya pada sang nenek.

"Terima kasih banyak, sayang.. Oh! Ini teman-temanmu?"

"Yap. Ini Boboiboy, dan ini Ocho. Peri dari hutan timur."

"Begitu ya. Ayo kemari. Kita minum teh dulu ya."

Nenek Ying membawa para tamunya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, lalu membiarkan mereka terduduk di sofa miliknya. Ia menuangkan tiga cangkir teh, lalu memberikannya pada masing-masing tamu.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa anak-anak manis seperti kalian kemari?" tanya sang nenek.

"Umm.. Kami kemari ingin pergi ke Inferno Shrine." jawab Boboiboy setelah menyesap teh-nya.

"Inferno shrine?! Di Mt. Ignis?"

"Ya."

"Kalian juga tidak bisa pergi ke Mt. Ignis dengan baju seperti itu! Saat kau pulang nanti kau bisa berubah jadi daging panggang!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Nenek Ying mengambil salah sebuah pakaian merah gelap dari dalam lemarinya, lalu memberikannya pada Boboiboy. "Kau bisa pakai ini."

"Wow, apa ini?" tanya Ying penasaran.

"Ragnarok Tunic. Pakaian asli buatan tangan penduduk desa Ragnarok Village. Dengan itu kau bisa bertahan dari suhu tinggi di dalam ."

"Terbaik!"

"Tapi meski begitu, ini tidak menjamin anti-api kan?" tanya Ocho.

"Tentu saja ini tidak tahan api. Ini hanya membantu melindungimu dari tekanan suhu tinggi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, nenek Ying. Ini pasti akan membantuku. Uhh.. Harganya berapa?" Boboiboy bersiap mengambil dompet dalam tasnya.

"Diskon seratus persen untuk orang yang menjadi teman Ying." Nenek Ying mengacungkan jempolnya yang sudah keriput kulitnya.

"Waah.. Jadi merepotkan... Terima kasih ya nek!"

"Tentu, tentu.. Apa peri kecil ini juga butuh Ragnarok Tunic?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kekuatan periku bisa melindungiku dari semua yang mengganggu tubuhku."

"Tapi kalau kau pakai ini, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan kekuatan perimu kan? Jangan malu-malu! Ini gratis kok!"

"Uhh.. Satu pertanyaan. Apa nenek punya baju ukuran sekecil ini?" tanya Ying.

"Jangan sebut aku pemilik butik terbaik desa ini, kalau aku tak punya baju ukuran peri. Hei!" nenek Ying menepuk pundak salah satu monster pekerjanya yang sedang merapikan pakaian di lemari. "Bawakan Ragnarok tunic untuk teman kecil kita ini."

"Eh? Ukuran peri ini? Ada nyonya!"

"Bawakan kemari."

"Siap!" Monster itu melangkah ke lemari kayu yang ada di dekat counter toko.

"Sebaiknya kalian menginap disini mengumpulkan tenaga kalian, barulah setelah itu kalian pergi Mt. Ignis besok."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, nek! Jadi merepotkan." kata Boboiboy.

Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama, multi monster itu kembali membawakan pakaian yang diinginkan.

"Ini dia!"

"Nah, terimalah. Sebaiknya kau coba dulu, takutnya kebesaran." neneknya Ying memberikan Ragnarok tunic untuk Ocho.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Heh?!" Ocho membulatkan matanya melihat bawahan Ragnarok tunic miliknya.

Bentuk bahannya berlipat-lipat ke samping. Dan juga... berenda.. Dan juga.. Berpita?..

"Oh, jangan katakan.." Boboiboy tersenyum miring.

"Ini... rok!?" Ocho mulai merasa geram dengan baju yang ia dapatkan.

"Ada apa? Rok-nya terlalu pendek untukmu?" tanya Nenek Ying yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Akhirnya, Ocho hanya menepuk keningnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Harga dirinya jatuh seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama, nenek Ying menyuruh Boboiboy untuk tidur dikamar tamunya di lantai atas. Begitu masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Boboiboy menyimpan tasnya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Boboiboy lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk di kamar tamu rumah nenek Ying. Akhirnya, setelah memeras tenaga untuk melawan monster di East Woods Shrine, dan jauh-jauh berjalan dari kota Istana ke desa ini, ia bisa beristirahat juga. Saat matanya hampir tertutup dan hendak tertidur, samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Boboiboy? Ini Ocho. Nenek Ying bilang aku tidur bersamamu." ternyata Ocho, pantas saja suara ketukan pintunya pelan sekali.

Boboiboy pun melangkah menuju pintu, dan membukakannya. Ocho pun segera masuk begitu pintu terbuka.

"Hoaamm... Ngantuknya..." kata Ocho sambil terbang menuju tempat tidur ruangan ini.

"Eh? Kalian para peri juga tertidur di malam hari?" Boboiboy juga langsung berbaring di samping Ocho.

"Tentu saja! Kami para peri tidur untuk me-regenerasi kekuatan sihir kami."

"Oh, aku kira para peri memiliki kekuatan yang tidak habis-habis."

"Seperti yang dikatakan dalam lirik sebuah lagu. 'Tak ada yang abadi'. Karena itu, meski aku ini makhluk yang punya kekuatan istimewa, aku tetap akan kehabisan kekuatanku." kata Ocho merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas bantal, disamping Boboiboy.

"Tak ada yang abadi? Padahal umurmu sendiri sudah tiga ratus tahun."

"Bukan berarti kalau suatu saat aku tidak akan mati kan? Umurku memang panjang, namun kalau suatu saat aku menghabiskan kekuatanku sampai tidak bersisa lagi, aku pasti akan mati."

Boboiboy terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ocho barusan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia dilanda rasa bersalah.

"B-Berarti.. Jika kau terlalu banyak membantuku dengan sihirmu saat melawan monster... Kekuatan sihirmu akan habis dan..."

"Benar.. Tapi jangan khawatir.. Aku pastikan aku tidak akan mati sampai kau mengembalikan kedamaian negeri ini. Aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu, bocah."

"Berarti.. Aku juga tak boleh membuat kekuatan sihirmu habis...!"

"Oh, itu manis sekali, nak.. Jadi, kita saling menjaga satu sama lain?.."

"Yup. Itulah gunanya sahabat." Boboiboy tersenyum pada Ocho.

Ocho sedikit terkejut awalnya karena Boboiboy barusan sudah menganggap Ocho sebagai sahabatnya. Karena ia merasa dirinya terkadang pernah berbicara lancang pada Boboiboy. Namun akhirnya, ia juga membalas senyuman Boboiboy. Jadi begini ya sikap seorang penerus pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Menarik sekali.

"Oke, pembicaraan selesai. Selamat malam, dan mimpi indah, jagoan!" Ocho membaringkan dirinya disamping Boboiboy.

Dan anak itu mulai menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh mungil Ocho dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam juga, Ocho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continue-**

.

.

 **Cast**

Boboiboy Api as Child of Fire

Nenek Ying as Ying's Grandmother /youdon'tsay :v

Aeryth (OC) as Ghost Fairy

Multi-Monsters as Ragnarok Villager

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaaaahhh!

Inilah chapter kita yang ke-empat! Yeee! XD /tepuktanganenkaki

Wooohhh! Menulis fic di minggu UTS itu bukan hal yang mudah! Fokus jadi kebagi dua! Satu ke UTS, satu ke Fanfic. X'3 Maknya update-nya lama. Untungnya pas ngerjain soal B. Indonesia yang disuruh nulis cerpen, aku gak keceplosan nulis cerita Legend of Yaya. Bisa berabe nanti X3

Makasiiih banget. Berkat dukungan dari semua readers Legend of Yaya bisa sampai ke chapter ke-empat! Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan!

Dadaaaaaaahhh! :D

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
